Rest and Revenge
by Lemons are Fun
Summary: When Hermione discovers her memories have been removed, how will the witch cope? Follow Hermione as she remembers who she is and just who the most important people in her life are. AU - which should be obvious based on the pairing. There are significant changes to what happened in books six and seven.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - Hello and welcome to my new story. As I've started doing these I find myself moving from one trope to another. I've done the pureblood Hermione (Phoenix) and the smut for the sake of smut Hermione (Last Friday) and this endeavor is the memory loss Hermione._**

 ** _This story starts five years after the war and we find Hermione readying herself for a much needed vacation. The story itself takes place in the present and past. It flits between those two times and varies on the point of view. I've tried to be clear on who is speaking. You can have comfort that pov changes are identified but the *R &R**R&R* that breaks the story line up. I'll ask that if anyone is confused about this, let me know and I'll adjust how the flashbacks start. _**

**_The story itself is two chapters long with an epilogue for chapter three. There are also supplemental chapters that will be added after the epilogue. I don't want to get much into those as they are part of the revenge in the title._**

 ** _One quick final thing, it's amazing and heart warming to see that people are still finding, reading, favoriting/following my other stories. Thanks to everyone whose followed me or my stories. It really does make my day when I get those notification. I read all the comments but I will readily admit to my inability to respond to them all. Depending on the comment and if I still have story to write, I may make comments in future A/N but even if I don't, know I appreciate the time you took to leave your thoughts._**

 ** _Thanks and I hope you enjoy!_**

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione Granger looked over the letter she had just finished writing. As she signed her name it felt wrong. She sighed and hoped she would understand the odd feelings soon. Maybe she was just overworked. She hadn't taken any major time off from work since she started the job four years earlier. The Minister had told her she needed to take at least two weeks off. He had given her a list of dates that would not conflict with other approved holiday requests. One of the dates called to the witch. She didn't notice the smile on the Minister's face when she confirmed the date. That day was now upon her. As far as her friends were concerned, her vacation would begin tomorrow when they would all head to Australia. Harry had arranged an international portkey. Ron and Ginny didn't seem pleased with the location but Harry had made them agree to the trip.

"If Hermione is actually going to take the vacation we've been begging her to take for years; then we go with her wishes." Hermione had noticed the look in the eyes of the Weasley siblings and wondered again what happened to put such a look of loathing there. Hermione had very few memories from the time of the war. She vividly remembered the Department of Mysteries battle and then nothing until about a year after the war was over. Harry explained she had been hit by an unknown curse and the apparent side effect was memory loss. Harry had filled her in on their sixth year, she remembered all her coursework but that was about it. When he talked about their seventh year it was really just glossed over. They were looking for the horcruxes Voldemort had created and they ended up being on the run for the entire year. When Hermione would ask about details, Harry would say they weren't important and if he could forget he would. Ron never said anything about their time on the run. Hermione found that curious.

She looked one final time at her sparse office. Since selecting the date of her vacation, she had been feeling it was time to move on. Her job was boring. She remembered during her fifth year thinking she would look into the process to become a mistress of potions or charms. Both subjects were her favorites and seemed to be topics that would compel her to continue her learning for her entire life. But somehow, and she didn't quite remember how, she ended up working at the Ministry in some desk job. Her responsibility was tracking the floo network. Mind numbing was the only term she could use to describe her day to day work in polite company. In the quiet of her apartment; however, the most mild was a bloody awful and ranging to the fucking fuckiest fuckhole of a job.

Once Hermione realized how much she truly disliked her job, she had started to take her personal items to her small apartment. No one noticed. It had been two months since the last memento was removed from the walls and no one had mentioned anything about it. It wasn't as if she had a lot of visitors, but Harry would stop in a couple times a week. She could have sworn Kingsley noticed but, he never said anything. As the Minister of Magic, he was quite busy. Ron would simply show up and demand Hermione take him to lunch.

He had been trying for years to get Hermione to date him. She didn't understand why, they were only friends. Well, if she thought enough on the relationship, they were acquaintances with a mutual friend in Harry. Ginny was someone Hermione would not socialize with, if not for Harry. It seemed Harry was the lynchpin in what other's saw as her primary relationships. Somedays Hermione wondered why she was still friends with any of them. They hadn't changed since school. The Weasley children still acted as if every person other than their small group of friends were somehow conspiring against them. Ron claimed his inability to get a promotion was because the 'Slytherin' who ran the department was acting on Voldemort's orders. Hermione had tried to get him to move on but nothing would. Slowly she realized Ron's blaming of everyone else was needed. It was his coping mechanism. He had never been responsible and to validate his failings it had to be the someone else's fault. His brothers were all successful in their own way. Ron wasn't, his entry level job was the highest position he was ever going to achieve.

Ginny was never expected to do anything by her mother. Molly had instilled in her daughter the desire to marry someone who would be able to take care of her. That would allow Ginny the luxury of spending her days with no responsibility. Hermione suspected Ginny didn't want many children and she would have someone else raise what offspring she had. Nurturing wasn't a term that described Ginny Weasley.

About a year prior, all the Quidditch teams of the England/Ireland league had banded together and organized open try-outs over the course of a couple weeks. The league hoped to find some new talent from the multitude of recreational league teams that dotted the English and Irish towns, villages and countrysides. The hope was to inject some fresh talent to the professional ranks and give the teams an additional avenue to identify new players. With only a few of the magical schools large enough to have multiple quidditch teams, it was not easy to identify those with true talent. The league's plan worked quite well and there were now a few individuals who were considered to be upcoming stars and had been discovered during the try-outs. Ginny and Ron both knew they had what it took and refused to listen to their family when they bragged about how easy it would be. Ron had been laughed off the pitch. Ginny had been offered a position as a backup reserve chaser. Both took offense, as they were, in their own minds, the best amateur players available. Ginny did not take the offer and in the end ruined any chance she may have had to land a starting position in the future. Currently, Ginny was living with her parents and trying to get Harry to propose to her.

Harry, while he was artfully, in Hermione's opinion, avoiding the marriage discussion, had been trying to get himself placed as an Auror. It turns out that even with Kingsley as the Minister, Harry did not have the required qualifications for the role. One of the points that secured the election for Kingsley was promising to follow the established job requirements. Hermione had vocally agreed with the stance and swore she would not accept any position beyond what others her age and experience would be offered. After publicly stating her intentions and receiving overwhelming support from the 'people' Harry did the same. He never expected to actually have to earn his position as an auror. He was currently a MLE officer with an assigned beat route. He lamented how great of an auror he would be and privately complained about what Hermione did. He blamed her for his predicament and not his refusal to go back and finish his schooling.

Hermione shook her head and returned to the present. She grabbed her bag, cloak and letter before locking her office. It appeared she was going for lunch; however, she wasn't coming back. She left the Ministry of Magic building and headed towards Gringott's. Upon entering she requested the goblin responsible for her vault. Before going to work that morning she had deposited everything she owned, save a few items should they be need that day. Now those things were added to her vault and she withdrew a bit of money. The goblin respected the way the witch treated him and as such, he had sworn to protect what was hers. She had listed the Minister as her next of kin, in case something happen. She handed the goblin a letter and requested it be delivered to the Minister of Magic the next day. From there, Hermione headed the nearest apparition spot. She left without looking back at her, now, former life. Hermione appeared just outside of Hogsmeade, she wasn't sure why she needed to come there. She didn't remember the last time she was here, which means it was during the lapse in her memories.

Madam Rosmerta was a bit shocked to see Hermione appear. In fact, Rosmerta didn't actually expect to see the witch but following the letter's instructions, Rosmerta carefully approached the war heroine. "Hello Hermione, how are you doing?" Hermione turned to see the still attractive older witch. Hermione only remembered the witch as the owner of Three Broomsticks. They had never spoken, so Rosmerta's apparent friendly nature was a bit surprising.

"I'm doing well Madam Rosmerta. Actually, I'm not sure why I'm even here." Rosmerta's smile exploded, the letter was right and it was time to make sure she fulfilled her promise from all those years ago. Motioning to the pub, the two witches entered and went straight to the backroom.

*R&R**R&R*

Draco Malfoy sat on the warm beach and looked at the small clock in his hand. The hands were very close to reaching the spot marked as 'return'. She gave him the clock as one the last things she did. She knew Draco would miss her and charmed the clock to click backwards to a point in the future. It was impossible for him to determine when she would return, so each day he anxiously looked to see how close he was to holding her again. It had been almost four years and vengeance would be his. If he was honest, vengeance would be his wife's but Draco would certainly do whatever to assist his witch. She had been taken. They both knew it was going to happen and the witch made sure she had a way to return to him. He rubbed the hidden tattoo and felt their shared connection strengthening. The heroes from the war had made his life miserable, luckily the Ministry knew of Draco's sacrifices both before and during the war. His wife documented everything he had done and ensured that evidence would be confirmed as legitimate and presented for use at the end of the war. All of them knew Draco, if only because of his last name, would be on trial.

Draco's memories replaced the view of the beach and the sea. He remembered how the Ministry did him a favor when Kingsley Shacklebolt had been elected after the war. Kingsley had been Draco's contact within the Order. And was, surprisingly, Draco's second loudest supporter. No one could replace his wife in that role. Since it would have been strange for Draco and Kingsley to speak, a liaison had been assigned to Draco. Draco laughed when his witch walked into the room. Her warm eyes and smile were all Draco needed to confirm his decision to become a spy was correct.

Draco had been forced to take the mark. Everyone knew with Lucius's failure to bring Harry Potter to Voldemort and the disaster that was the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Draco would be used as the scapegoat. Narcissa had not been as lucky. Draco was thankful his mother was only murdered. It could have been much worse for her. Draco took the mark and returned to school with a mission. This mission was not what Voldemort had decreed. Draco wanted vengeance on those that killed his mother. Obviously Voldemort and the filth that still resided in his home were on the top of the list. But surprisingly to some, Lucius was a close second. On the first day of school, Draco knew the Gryffindor idiots were planning on following him. He also knew, the witch who saved their asses more often than not, did not agree with their plans. It was a couple weeks into the school year and during one of trio's spats Draco found his chance.

Hermione Granger was sitting alone in the restricted section of the library reading up on memory charms. Draco was surprised to watch as she started to cross reference the charms with memory potions. Gazing over her shoulder, Draco noted the charm she was creating would naturally wear off as the potion worked its way through the system. The potion could be brewed for any length of time but it would never be permanent. Draco knew the witch was smart and more practical than one would expect. That was why he had chosen her to make his plea.

"Granger." Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing next to her. She hadn't sensed his approach which was unusual. She was becoming quite jittery with the impending war. Draco sat and looked at the witch waiting for a response.

"May I help you?" Hermione wasn't sure what Malfoy wanted but since he wasn't taunting her and in fact had a look of apprehension, she didn't immediately retort with a sarcastic remark. The look of apprehension was fleeting, but enough for Hermione's sense of compassion to have her responding with genuine concern. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't exactly sure how to begin.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. Before I begin, have the Healers been able to cure the curse from the Department of Mysteries? I think I know what he used and if you want, I can have Severus brew up the potions." Hermione was a bit more shocked. Whatever Dolohov had thrown was silent and no one could quite come up with the exact curse and more importantly, brew with the correction potion cocktail to cure the lingering side effects. She absently rubbed the scar on her chest and shook her head. "If I may ask a few questions, we can determine if my theory is correct." After about twenty minutes Draco sighed and slid a piece of parchment to Hermione.

As she read the curse description, she realized it is was spot on. This was the curse and Malfoy was willing to help. "I don't want to be rude, but why you are helping me?" Draco's sigh was resigned and he began to roll the sleeve of his shirt. On seeing the mark and still tender flesh, Hermione reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "If you are, then why?" Draco just shook his head.

"I'm not. Not really; after the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort was livid. He killed my mother outright and I thought he was going to kill me as well. Instead he tortured me as soon as I arrived home. I don't know how long it went on and when I thought it was the end, he branded me and tasked me to kill Dumbledore. Maybe had he not murdered my mother, I would have thought about it. But now? Why should I help him or my father? I don't really believe anymore. You proved that who your parents are don't make you better than anyone else. My father proved a historic name does not make a role model I don't want to kill Dumbledore because of Voldemort. Dumbledore was the reason I was sent home, he somehow got the Ministry to remove me from the castle and ship me home. Otherwise, I would have remained secure here. That is why I want to kill him. I sense he knows I blame him and won't accept me as a spy."

Hermione was nodding along, something happened over the summer and Dumbledore had become quite focused on the events he planned to happen actually happen. Hermione suspected it was something to do with the task he passed onto Harry recently. She had heard a few whispered conversations and didn't like how secret everyone was acting. Of course you didn't want to yell from the rafters but others were aware of something going on. Harry's nightmares had been bad the prior year, but after the battle at the Ministry, they intensified and it didn't appear Dumbledore was helping him. Harry couldn't sleep at night so she and Ron had taken to sitting with him while he caught naps whenever he could. More than once he mumbled 'horcrux' in his sleep. What little she could find on that word left her scared.

"You are probably correct about Dumbledore. But if you are on the outs with Voldemort what information can you get?" Hermione's practicality again surprised the wizard seated across from her. Instead of some emotional response, she looked at the situation to decide what he could do.

"I may be here, but with Father in Azkaban and Mother dead, I am now the head of the house and the Manor responds to me. After seeing my mother's dead body and surviving that night; I began to charm the Manor. As those creatures leave certain areas, the Manor will not allow them to access again. I have offered freedom to the elves; however, they wish to stay and help. Even my blood purist family has moved against the Dark Lord. They don't like the fact he isn't really a pureblood." By this time, Hermione had been informed of Voldemort's parentage but thought it was a well guarded secret. She the surprised look on the witch's face at his knowledge, Draco continued. "No, we all know. They've always known he was a half-blood. I guess he is charismatic and said all the right things at first so people like my grandfather happily followed. Now he is just to bloody powerful and his followers are just realizing their mistake and can't get out."

Draco shrugged before continuing. "Between the portraits and the elves I am being kept abreast of every plan and thought that happens in the Manor. I know the Dark Lord is the reason Potter isn't sleeping. The boy needs to learn occlumency but he is fighting Severus on it. I also know the Dark Lord doesn't know why they have the connection but he is using it to his advantage right now."

Hermione knew Harry was not trying as hard as he could when Snape was training him. Harry had been complaining about it but more importantly, Harry thought the dreams would lead him to the answer of beating their enemy. Hermione was beginning to believe that Harry's refusal was based on Dumbledore. It seemed like Dumbledore wanted to know what Harry was seeing but didn't want to tell the boy to stop his lessons. "Why does Harry have to learn it?"

"As I said, the Dark Lord has some connection to Potter, he doesn't even understand it. But he can influence what Potter dreams and sees. I think it goes both ways but the Dark Lord uses occlumency to keep Potter out while Potter has no defense."

"Do you know it? Can you teach me?" Hermione realized the importance of keeping people out of your mind and if this was the trick she was willing to practice. Draco agreed and the pair decided to meet up as much as they could. It was good for Draco as well, if he was going to pull off being a spy, he needed to keep everyone out. Silently the pair agreed to trust each other.

It was a week later that Draco provided the first bit of intelligence to Hermione and he was officially made a secret member of the Order. Kingsley was the only person, besides Hermione, to know of it. In his first couple of months of membership, the information provided by Draco gave the Light the edge in quite a few battles and ended up saved dozens of individuals identified to be killed. Hermione's role was to take the information and make passing comments or inquiries Kingsley. In mid-November, Hermione was waiting for Draco to get free of his friends, and decided to study horcruxes. It turned out, much to her displeasure, a horcrux could be anything. If that wasn't bad enough, more than one could be made and without knowing how many there were, it would be near impossible to ensure they had them all before confronting Voldemort. Hermione let out a growl of frustration as Draco appeared.

"What caused such a ferocious sound?" Draco dropped smoothly into the seat opposite Hermione and she silently slid the parchment with her notes in front of the blonde. He glanced at the books surrounding the witch and just nodded. After a few minutes he started to scribble words on the parchment. Diary. Ring. Necklace. Diadem. Cup. … Snake. Returning the parchment to the witch, he tapped the dots. "I suspect there is another one. The three that are marked off are gone. He only knows about the diary destruction. It is what Potter destroyed unwittingly second year in the Chamber. The Dark Lord was furious when he found out." Draco shuddered remembering how the family had suffered for that failure by Lucius. "The cup was Helga Hufflepuff's, it was given to my Aunt Bella for safe keeping. Since Bella is technically a felon, she cannot access her vault. Mother, as the only accepted and living relative, was given power over all of Bella's property when she was sent to Azkaban. When Voldemort killed my mother, I inherited everything mother had. This included Bella's vault. I removed the cup. It's been destroyed."

"Thank you Draco." The blonde just shrugged not used to receiving praise, but he squeezed the witch's hand in gratitude of her acknowledgement.

"The ring, that was Dumbledore. Severus filled me in. Apparently it was a Gaunt family heirloom and was cursed to kill whomever wore it. When Dumbledore put it on this summer he was cursed but the ring was destroyed." Hermione was shocked and understood why Dumbledore's attitude had changed. Hermione didn't want to linger on just what Dumbledore's plan were before slipping the ring on his finger.

"So there were least six, but you suspect a seventh. Is there a way to figure it out?" Standing, Draco nodded.

"Do you have to be anywhere in the next hour?" Shaking her head, Draco reached toward to the witch. She grasped his proffered hand and didn't let go after standing. With a quick flick of his wand, her notes, books and parchments were packed away and her bag was in his hand. "We will go the back way out of here." Leading Hermione toward the stacks, Draco went deeper into the restricted section before veering into a darker corner. Suddenly Hermione saw a door and with that, the pair were in the dungeons just outside of Snape's personal chambers. "He will not be pleasant. Let me talk first, he isn't loyal to the dark. Hasn't been since we were children." With that Draco knocked on the door.

Slipping out of his memories, Draco sighed and focused back on the clock in his hands, only an hour had passed.

*R&R**R&R*

Ron Weasley paced outside of Harry's apartment. It was the day he was dreading, the group vacation started this afternoon. He told Harry to be ready by eleven and they would get some food before the portkey activated. Ron was not only upset about the vacation but still outraged with Harry for his refusal to live with Ron. Harry was his best friend and they should live together. The pair could enjoy the pleasures of their fame. Hermione had always been included in their adventures and Ron really only every enjoyed Hogwarts when Hermione wasn't around. Those months in second year when she was out of the picture were great. Unless Harry was lamenting how sad he was. Ron knew it was just for show. Harry didn't really care about the witch but had an image to maintain.

Ron and Harry didn't really need Hermione during school but she certainly clung to the boys. Since she clearly needed to be with them, Ron didn't understand Hermione's refusal to date him. He wouldn't marry her, no, he could do much better than her, but could you imagine the publicity of them as a pair? Ron was salivating at the thought. Sighing he looked down the hall and again cursed Harry for not allowing him through the apartment's wards.

Ron had been packed and waiting for Harry for almost an hour. While he was not excited about the hellish trip to the other side of the world, at least he would be away from his mother for a couple of weeks. The woman would grate on Merlin's last nerve. Ron never wanted to go to Australia. It was all Hermione, it always was. Even though she didn't say it, she wanted to go to find her parents. None of them mentioned the missing muggles since Hermione's "memory lapse". But now that she wanted to go, everyone had to agree. Hermione always got what Hermione wanted. It was really that Hermione didn't want Ron that annoyed the ginger headed wizard the most. Honestly, he didn't want her either, but by Hades, no one else was going to get her. That's why he didn't mind when it was decided she would be safer without her memories. Luckily for them, Hermione's notes on the charm she used on her parents were detailed enough to allow them to turn the tables and use the charm on her.

After the charm had been set, Ron was very upset to learn that he never stood a chance with the girl. Again, not that he really ever wanted to be with her. As soon as the memories they needed to be gone were erased, she returned to the mousy little bookworm who never gave Ron a second look. He kicked Harry's door, just as the wizard appeared.

"Why are you kicking my door?" Harry was a bit disappointed that Ron had failed to secure Hermione's hand. He knew all Hermione wanted was to be married. It was what all girls wanted, at least as far as he could tell. It was all Ginny or Molly could talk about. And other than Hermione, what girls were in Harry or Ron's lives? None. They were still a bit nervous around girls. It didn't take long for the shiny newness of being the "Boy-Who-Lived-Twice" to wear off. Ron's notoriety wore off first, quickly followed by Ginny. Both were glory whores. Harry could still draw a crowd, but he too was losing his star power.

The fifth anniversary of the last battle had passed a couple weeks earlier and as it neared The Prophet did a number of 'Where are they now' articles. The articles on Harry and the younger Weasley children were not flattering. Many people questioned the perception of Harry as a role model. The article went into detail on how he had been known to complain about not being given his position in the auror department, his refusal to return to school to take his final year and a few of his less than stellar moments as a DME officer. He was just lucky the story left out the part about his stalking dark families. The articles on the Weasley children were even less glowing. The articles gave a scathing commentary about Ron and Ginny's actions after the quidditch tryouts; as a result the paper was full of editorials on the fact they, Harry included, weren't meaningful members of society.

It seemed, the only one of the 'Golden Trio' with any staying power, was Hermione. After initially planning returning to school, the witch decided to spend the first six months after the battle studying and preparing for her NEWTs. After speaking with some of the professors, it was decided the students who should have sat that spring from their NEWTs would be given the time and resources to learn what they needed without having to return to Hogwarts. Many of the students took the option as the castle held too many bad memories.

Hermione ended up returning to Hogwarts in order to get away from the publicity. Hogwarts held it's painful memories but she was focused on facing them and moving on with her life. By the end of that school year she had taken her core NEWTS plus Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She earned an 'O' in all the topics and tied the highest ever score in Potions. Her job at the Ministry seemed below her but she did it dutifully. At least that was what the paper said. Harry knew Hermione's staying power was because she never did anything. Ate, slept, worked and read; that was Hermione in a nutshell. A very boring nutshell; which is why he was glad she had finally agreed to a vacation. It had been almost four years since his best friend had returned. And they were going to celebrate.

"Finally, let's go eat and get the girls." Harry shook his head, Ron really hadn't changed.

"Fine let me grab my bag. You head over to Ginny's. We will eat and then get Hermione." It didn't dawn on either of them that having dinner with a friend before their trip would have been the polite thing to do. After picking up a still scowling Ginny, the three former Gryffindors arrived at Hermione's door. After knocking for a good twenty minutes the group gave up and left a note. She was probably still in the office trying to get some work done. None of them really knew, nor did they care, what Hermione did. She was in her little office happily shuffling paper. After the trio left, Hermione's neighbor opened the door and sighed. The poor girl really had to get new friends. The neighbor called the building manager and told him there was a note on the empty apartment across the hall from him.

The next afternoon the trio realized Hermione still wasn't at home. The note was gone but there was still no answer to their knocks. They weren't sure what to think but as Hermione had already paid for their vacation, they would go and whenever she appeared they would give her a piece of their minds. They each grabbed a corner of the out-dated Prophet and with a tug to their stomaches they were sent half a-world away.

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione had spent the night in one of the spare rooms Madam Rosmerta rented. The room was small but neat. Hermione sat until late in the night reading the set of letters Rosmerta had given her. She was leery of the package and the wand that was neatly packed therein. The wand was almost an exact match to her own. This wand, the new one, was noted as hers but unregistered. The letter, which she appeared to have written, explained her memories would start to return but it would still be three days and to use the unregistered wand for anything she needed. Her original wand would be tracked and she would need all the time she could get in order to put her life back on track.

The second letter was a clue and it was triggering a memory from the beginning of her sixth year. She was sitting in the library studying a memory charm and how the inclusion of a potion could increase the efficacy of the charm. It would allow for the caster to identify when the memories should return. She wanted the charm for her…she couldn't remember the reason she wanted the charm but the memory clearly revealed the charm could be made for any finite length of time but it would be strongest if set for four years. Four years, what was so important about four years? Four years ago was the first memory she had. Could someone have used her work on her?

In her memory, the part she couldn't quite remember, she knew there was someone else there. Someone who was important to her regaining her memories and more importantly, regaining who she was. She focused on the memory and hoped that if she was in the same location maybe more of it would return. With that determination, Hermione closed her eyes and got a few hours of restful sleep. Her dreams were of her on a warm beach and laying next to blonde wizard.

*R&R**R&R*

Kingsley Shacklebolt received a letter the first thing in the morning. A smile spread across his face as he read the contents. He happily pulled a file from his drawer, Hermione Granger. With a laugh, Kingsley marked through her name and replaced 'Granger' with the witch's actual last name. After that adjustment, the file was closed when her resignation letter was attached to the folder.

The filing room received the single folder and the witch in charge of filing did not even look at it twice. With a flick of her wand the folder was sent to the 'M' cabinet where is slipped in the top drawer. Hermione Granger no longer existed in the Wizarding world.

Kingsley confirmed the witch's friends, he thought that term loosely, had taken the portkey and went about the rest of his day. The week prior he contacted his Australian counterpart, and through some negotiations made it impossible for the trio to obtain a new portkey to return home. Unless they traveled by muggle means, the trio would be stuck Australia for the next fortnight and until their pre-established portkey activated. Hermione had more than enough time to do what she needed to do.

*R&R**R&R*

As the sun reached its daily apex over the Adriatic Sea, Draco stood from his spot on the beach and turned toward his house. This was a daily activity for the wizard. The hand on the clock were even closer than he expected them to be this morning. Draco pushed his toes into the warm sand before trekking back to the house. The home sat on the edge of the beach overlooking the Adriatic Sea.

They had been to this village once before and the circumstances were not pleasant. Hermione decided they needed to associate this place with happiness so that was how they decided to be married on the beach. They would spend their limited honeymoon there as well. Hermione had a distant relative who left Novi in the late nineteenth century and emigrated to England. The man married a girl he met there and their family remained in Britain.

Even with the upsetting nature of their initial visit, Hermione and Draco decided they would build their dream home overlooking the beach. When they did return it was to tie themselves together and spend their abbreviated honeymoon there. When the pair was not enjoying the physical side of their relationship, they spent their time drawing and redrawing what they wanted in their home. The actual house ended up being larger than the original plan but Draco didn't want to risk being idle. He had sworn to not seek vengeance and to honor his oath, he had to remain busy.

Draco entered through the large French doors that accessed the beach and ascended to the upper level. The upper level housed the majority of the living area. Over the years the vast Malfoy library had been relocated from Wiltshire to the idyllic village. As the library shelves began to fill, Draco had to expand the home. It now extended into the hill and was the largest home in the Vindol Valley. Not that anyone knew or could actually see the house. After extending the upper house into the hills, Draco decided to do the same with lower level and used the extra space to create an extensive potion lab. It reminded him greatly of the potions classroom at Hogwarts. With the lab built directly into the hill, the home would be shielded from any explosions and the temperature would remain stable regardless of the outside conditions. It really ended up being a perfect location.

Kitmu, the head house elf, appeared in front of Draco with a small glass of wine before popping back to his duties. Draco sipped the sample and determined this year's vintage would be exceptional. The wine was made by the local elves and tasted better than anything he had found in the wine cellar of the manor. The winery was part of the land Draco had purchased and profits from wine sales were funneled into his passion, the potion company that his wife longed to run. Other than not seeking vengeance, Draco swore to making the potion company a success and have it ready when she returned.

Glancing once more at the small clock, Draco sighed and placed it on the shelf where it had sat for the last four years. She would be home soon.

*R&R**R&R*

Severus Snape stood at the doors of Hogwarts waiting for Hermione. Rosmerta had told him of Hermione's appearance and how everything was going as the letter had stated. Severus asked the bar matron if she had expected anything else. Shaking her head no, the couple snuggled deeper into their bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Severus arose and dressed in a manner similar to during his time as a spy. It had been years since he donned the all black ensemble. He had his own role to play this morning. His mind drifted back to the day he realized, or more rightly, remembered just how brilliant the muggleborn witch was.

Severus had awoken with a start. His last conscience memory was hearing about the Department of Mysteries, no it was ensuring Draco wasn't murdered. He couldn't save Narcissa his arrival came much too late to save her life. He was able to ward her body to ensure no one harmed it. Severus had sworn to help Draco survive. Draco, what had happened to Draco? Why was Draco at the Manor? Hogwarts was still in session. The memories were things he knew had happened but now he had more context and the details were clearer.

His concentration was broken when he felt movement to his side and looked to see Madam Rosmerta laying next to him. He stared at the witch who he had always thought was very beautiful. He had a small crush on the witch since starting his teaching position at the school. Looking at the sleeping witch triggered a flood of memories for the wizard. Draco had almost been killed by Voldemort the night of the Narcissa's death. And without Severus he would have been. It was Severus who suggested Draco be marked and given a task. It would give the older wizard time to formulate an escape plan for them both. Shortly after the events of that night, Severus was informed of Albus cursing himself with the ring. Using a bit of "grayish" magic, Severus slowed the progression of the curse. At least that is what he told the old man. They both knew Albus was going to die one way or another.

It was Albus who decided the 'Malfoy boy', as that was the only way Albus referred to Draco, would be a good candidate to actually end his life. Albus admitted to knowing the boy would blame him for getting branded. It had been Albus that put into motion allowing Draco to return the Manor before the end of the school year. With the mark the boy would probably be tasked with something impossible, like killing his headmaster. Albus was pleased that Lucius's failure would end up completely destroying the Malfoy family. Albus, never realizing just how much Severus hated him, never occluded his mind when the two were alone. It took much self-restraint for Severus to not kill the older wizard after seeing what evil little plots the old man was conjuring.

In the time between saving Draco and the start of the school year, Severus had worked out a rough plan that would save Draco from actually having to kill Albus, but would mean the end of Severus's own life. It was probably for the best. What Severus hadn't expected was for Draco to work out a plan for himself. And his plan was far better than anything Severus had come up with. Severus's plan was turned on its head that afternoon when Draco knocked on the door to the private quarters with the muggleborn. After informing the wizard of their allegiance and Hermione's desire to learn occlumency, the trio hatched a new plan which would ensure everyone survived.

The most important thing for them all was how to get rid of Voldemort. Severus was not surprised to find out Hermione was aware of the horcruxes. Severus wasn't sure when to acknowledge where his loyalties lay but after Draco led the initial discussion and Hermione explained how and what she knew, Severus vowed his loyalties to them. Hermione, seeing what she needed to do, made the same vow and bound herself to Draco and Severus. Draco, happily agreed, in his mind he had already made the vow and if it saved his Godfather, he did not need to give it a second thought.

After the vows, Hermione went into her suspicions. Draco reiterated what the elves and portraits had been telling him. Draco told Severus how he believed there was an unknown horcrux and he suspected what it was. Severus admitted to having been told Harry was the unintentional horcrux. Severus believed Albus was the only one else who knew this and had just told Severus of it. The destruction of a horcurx was difficult but not impossible. After discussing the options, Severus showed the teens were the basilisk venom was stored. They also decided the two inanimate objects, the diadem and necklace, would be their first priority. They would deal with the snake and Harry later.

It took the trio almost two solid years before the four remaining horcurxes were destroyed. And even with that success, the final battle had been difficult and Severus didn't believe he was going to survive. In fact, Voldemort had finally realized Severus's duplicity and sent the snake after him. His memories of the attack were blurry, but someone was next to him. He couldn't see them but heard quiet whispers as the person stuffed bezoar in his mouth, then poured a vial of some potion down his throat and dripped tears from a phoenix on his wound. After grasping for a breath; Severus and the mystery person apparated to a private hospital in France where Severus received treatment and rehabilitated.

He chuckled a bit at his rehabilitation. That following year was the start of the best things in Severus's life. Hermione helped him rediscover his love for teaching and that eventually led him to Rosmerta.

After recovering from the onslaught of memories, Severus received a letter from Hermione, it reminded him that they had decided to place him under a memory charm to ensure he survived the war. If Voldemort saw how deeply Severus's betrayal was, Voldemort would have killed him instantly. Neither Hermione nor Draco wanted that to happen. As a group, they decided to alter Severus's memories instead of just removing them. This allowed him to remember and be an active participant those last few weeks before the final battle. They didn't know how long it would actually take for the battle to occur so the charm was set for an initial eighteen months. If nothing had happened by the time it expired they would reevaluate the plan. Hermione went on to explain where Draco was and that Severus should contact him. The last bit of the letter explained that Hermione would probably be under the same charm but not by her hand. If all went as she had planned it would another three and half years before she would regain her memories. She had left herself a scavenger hunt of clues and she would return to Hogwarts needing his help to regain her own memories. Included in the letter to Severus, was another letter and small package addressed to Hermione.

Unsurprisingly Hermione had appeared almost exactly when the letter predicted. He was pulled from his memories as the head of Hermione Granger popped over the horizon. He noted a slight skip to her step as she made her way to the gates of the school.

*R&R**R&R*

The second day of Hermione's vacation started with the sun shining in the room. She felt refreshed, rested and ready to tackle the mystery that was in front of her. After washing and getting dressed, Hermione gathered her things and met Rosmerta in the pub. Since it didn't open for a few hours, the pair sat at the bar and ate breakfast before Hermione left to walk to Hogwarts. It was a path she remembered well and in addition to trying to learn what happened, she was pleased to be back on familiar ground.

Rosmerta smiled and hugged the witch before allowing her to go. Hermione had a long lost skip to her step as she drew nearer the school. Standing in the door, as Professor McGonagall had done at the start of each year, Severus Snape stood gazing at the witch. Hermione approached her former professor with a bit of apprehension. Her last memories of the man were of a stern professor.

"Good Morning Professor Snape, I'm pleased you are here. A bit surprised to be sure, but pleased. I wasn't sure how I would access the school since it is out of session." Remembering his letter, Severus acknowledged the witch as she would remember him. Aloof and a bit intimidating were the nicest of adjectives that could be used. "Anyway, I was wondering, assuming it is allowed, if I could see the library?" Hermione bit her lip as she waited for the stoic man to respond. With a nod, the man spun on his heel and headed into the school with his robes billowing behind him. Not wanting to be left behind, Hermione quickly followed and realized he was headed in the direction of the library. Hermione assumed she would not have free reign and just hoped her memory came back quickly.

For Hermione, entering the library was a homecoming of sorts. She felt comfortable again. Standing in the doorway, she let the scent and atmosphere of the place wash over her. She didn't actually realize she was walking, it wasn't until she was deep in the restricted section, at a table, that she noticed she had moved. Sitting in the chair she flashed back to her memory from the night before.

Severus, not wanting to interrupt, stood to the side and watched as Hermione closed her eyes. He could only imagine what she was seeing. In one way, he hoped it was Draco. His Godson only agreed to the plan because Hermione knew it was the only way. Both he and Draco would have been fine with just leaving and not dealing with any of the mess but that would never work for one of the 'Golden Trio'. Hermione, had again, been proven right. He fingered the letter as the witch let out a gasp and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Hermione remembered trying to figure out a way to keep her parents safe from Death Eaters. She then realized she hadn't thought of her parents for almost four years. Tears leaked from her eyes as remembered them. Hermione was researching memory charms just after the start of sixth year when Draco appeared. This was Hermione's the first memory in the time between the Department of Mysteries and the one year anniversary of the end of the war. The memory very clearly detailed how she was told of Narcissa Malfoy's death and Draco's branding. Because of his mother's death, Draco turned from all that he had known and swore he would help the Light win.

Hermione reached her hand across the desk, much as she had done when Draco showed her the brand. When she opened her eyes she expected Draco to be sitting across from her with his smirk. Instead it was Severus. Hermione's disappointment in Draco not being seated across from her flashed in her eyes. Even as she tried to mask it, it was too late and Severus had noticed it. He, in turn, snorted and handed Hermione her next clue, the letter he had held for the last three and half years.

"Draco did want to be here, but it is not yet the right time. You made him swear to wait for your return. Otherwise he would have been stalking you for the last four years. You need to remember more and then you will find him. He is waiting for you." With that Severus stood and left the witch to her memories.

*R&R**R&R*

Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley were miserable. Apparently the portkey was set to activate when the trip was over and not before. Nothing Harry could do would get the Australian Ministry of Magic to authorize a new one. The trio were stuck and without Hermione, none knew how to obtain muggle passage back to England.

They arrived at the hotel to find no reservations under Hermione's name. In fact, there were no reservations under any of their names. As it turned out, Hermione hadn't scheduled the vacation. They would have realized it if they looked at the itinerary. The front desk clerk at the hotel explained the term 'draft' and 'amount due' were signs the agent hadn't finalized the trip. On calling the travel agency, the representative stated the itinerary was requested but rejected. With no reservations, Harry had to dip into his personal vaults to pay for a room. The Weasley siblings had no savings to their names and expected Harry to take care of the cost of the trip. They rationalized that since it wasn't their idea, they shouldn't be expected to pay for anything.

Ron had almost been jailed for threats made against the Australian Minister when he yelled about not knowing who 'Harry Potter' was. The Australian Minster laughed and said _everyone_ knew who Harry Potter was but it really didn't matter because as a British citizen rules had to be followed and 'no one got special treatment' these days. Ron pulled his wand and was on his knees before a hex could form. The Australian Auror assigned to the Minster was the quickest draw and didn't flinch when the threat was assessed. The Australian Minister told the trio to leave his office or they wouldn't need to worry about a portkey because they would be arrested. Thinking it would be best if they left, Harry drug the other two out of the office.

It never dawned on the trio to send a note to Kingsley requested help or to wonder where Hermione was. They were too wrapped up in their own lives to think much about anyone else.

*R&R**R&R*

After setting the clock on its shelf, Draco made his way into the dining room and smiled at the two people already at the table. They seemed as nervous and excited as Draco was.

"Have you heard anything Draco? Do you know if she is coming out of it?" Jean Granger was an attractive woman at fifty years old. She had a few extra stress wrinkles, not that Draco would mention it, but after all they had experienced it was to be expected.

After helping Severus with the potions to get over the curse Dolohov threw at Hermione, Draco had gained a bit of trust from the witch. In fact, she confided her concerns about her muggle parents and just what she was trying to accomplish with her research. Draco knew there were plots targeting muggles, especially those close to the Light side. But the elves had not yet confirmed the Grangers were on the list. He was a bit reticent in confirming her suspicions without proof but if anything had happened to her parents, Hermione would have been inconsolable.

After verifying her fears, Draco assisted in helping with the charm. While he was good in potions, his real passion was charms. While Draco had yet to receive confirmation that Hermione's parents would be targeted, he felt it was important for her to know that muggles were definitely in danger. It wasn't until the day they discussed horcruxes and brought Severus on board that Draco was able to confirm just who was going to be targeted. That confirmation caused Hermione to spend more time on developing the potion. Once they had worked out both the charm and the potion formula, Severus snuck the two out and assisted in placing the charm on her parents. That had taken the pair a good couple of months and it was only just before the Christmas holidays they had a working potion and charm. After informing her parents of what was really going on, Rich Granger wanted to take his wife and daughter and run.

After recovering from the hit Jean gave him on the back of his head and the verbal dress down his daughter gave him, Rich conceded defeat. Draco explained what the Death Eaters would do and how painful their deaths were would be obvious to Hermione and cause her as much heartache as possible. Realizing there was nothing they could do, Rich and Jean agreed to have their memories temporarily removed. The couple wrote a letter to themselves and after discussing where to go, Rich reminded Jean of her Great-Grandfather and how he used to describe the village where he was raised.

While Severus warded the house, Hermione packed up everything that was important to the family. After providing Severus with an exact location, he created a portkey. No one asked how he was able to do it. They arrived in the sleepy little town and found the tourist center. With a fierce hug for each of her parents, Hermione handed them both a vial. As her parents drank, Hermione and Draco placed the incredibly complex charm over them. Their memories would return in two and a half years. Everyone hoped that would be long enough. If the memories were to return on their own and neither Draco nor Hermione were around, the couple would remember to remain where they were and someone would come and get them when it was safe.

The Starsons established themselves as a recently relocated and wanting to establish a dental practice. The small villages away from the tourist center lacked adequate dental care and the couple was happily accepted. They traveled three days a week to the various villages throughout the Vindol Valley. After reaching the limit of the potion, the charm started to fade. Draco spent time each day in whatever village the Starsons were visiting. He made sure they each saw him and after a week, Hermione's mother (still known as Katherine) noticed the blonde man. She vaguely recognized him. The second time she saw him, she had a distinct memory of him standing next to a brown haired girl who was crying. Both held sticks in their hands.

That night Katherine, now knowing her name was Jean, remembered everything. The next morning she saw Draco at the coffee house and hugged him. Rich's memory returned as soon as Draco stepped into the home. Both wanted to see Hermione and Draco explained why they would have to wait for that reunion.

Jean was livid that her daughter's friends would treat her in such a manner for such a selfish reason. Rich, however; was not surprised. He had watched the children his daughter claimed as friends and realized early on they were using her. If the world had been different, he was positive she would not have befriended them. After reading the letter from their daughter, all anger left as she laid out her plan for vengeance. Jean and Rich happily began to work on their part of the plan. Jean was especially pleased that her tendency to be a touch vindictive was instilled in her daughter. Draco would tell Rich and Jean the stories of Hermione's exploits during their school years. Most of the stories would include some variation of the disclaimer ' _this was the official story but I'm pretty sure Hermione will disagree with something I've told you._ '

"Severus contacted me. Apparently Rosmerta gave her the wand and the first letter last night. I would expect her to go to Hogwarts today. I believe Severus is going to offer her a room to spend the night there." Draco left out he thought she would appear tomorrow. Tomorrow, as he had done every morning, Draco would be on the beach. Tomorrow was special in another way. It would be their fifth anniversary. Leave it to his wife to ensure she gave him the best anniversary gift she could.

Thinking about the missing anniversaries, Draco came up with a plan to surprise his wife. "If you both would like, I think we should get some nice clothes. I believe there will be a reason to celebrate soon." The couple smiled, they had gotten used to the Slytherin way of doing things. Both knew he was planning Hermione's return and they would be present for it.

*R&R**R&R*

It was a few hours later when Severus returned to the library to find Hermione had not moved. The wizard laughed at the emotions flying through the witch's eyes. Hermione jumped at the noise and smiled. This time, she stood and hugged the professor. "Thank you for saving him. I know I did this before, but it feels like the first time. I am just so grateful for you." Severus wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her. It didn't matter that she was an adult, he still saw the young first year who needed to prove herself to everyone.

"No Hermione, you saved him. Albus would not accept him as spy and he had his own plans related to Draco. I am confident that if not for you, both he and I would have died in the war." The witch now lost all composure and sobbed. She had lived without Draco and couldn't imagine a life without the possibility him. "Come now, the elves have made us some lunch and after what you've experienced today, I think you should stay for the evening. Tomorrow will come before you know it."

Hermione nodded, in the memories that flooded her that morning, one was of their wedding. If she had not still been crying she would have laughed when she realized the date. Draco was probably laughing as well. The majority of her memories had returned. There were still some holes, but her letter had said those would slowly fill in as time passed and experiences were had.

After eating her fill and thanking the elves profusely (who were worried she would try and free them), Hermione learned all about Severus. She was pleased to find out her professor had fallen in love and married. She remembered how Rosmerta was reintroduced into their story after Severus had been released from the hospital. Neither Draco nor Hermione wanted him to live alone so they got with Rosmerta who agreed to allow Severus to live above the pub with her until school resumed that fall. Hermione smiled widely when the man admitted to only allowing the relationship to grow because he swore to Hermione he wouldn't try to muck it up.

Hermione also discovered, based on a few cryptic comments Severus made, she had done something to help ensure he survived the battle. As the afternoon drew to a close, he directed Hermione to a room in the dungeons. Entering it, Hermione remembered it being the room she and Draco had spent plenty of time enjoying. Leaving the witch to more of her memories, Severus stood in the doorway.

"Hermione, there is one more item I need to give you. I'm not sure if you have remembered its significance just yet. So don't just drop it when you arrive." Severus handed over a stone, it was larger than a pebble and fit nicely in Hermione's palm. She didn't recognize it, but there was something familiar. There was a pull in her memory about it. "It will activate tomorrow morning at seven. I don't expect you to oversleep but I promised Draco I'd remind you."

Hermione gazed at the item and knew in her heart it would portkey her to where ever Draco was.

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione stood at the edge of beach and stared lovingly at the wizard at the end of the path. Walking slowly toward him, she didn't notice the other wizard or portrait that stood next to her wizard. She thought of her parents and how they should be here. She knew they were safe and until the charm faded their memories could not be restored. She wasn't going to allow her anger over the future tarnish this day.

As Hermione reached the place where Draco waited, the wizard stepped forward and the pair took the final few steps together. It was symbolic for them.

Kingsley stood as the officiant with the portrait of Narcissa Malfoy watching from the side. The ceremony itself was very short and extremely binding. The oaths that were said and promises that were exchanged ensured that no matter what happened in the future, their magic would ensure the pair would eventually be reunited.

As Hermione woke the next morning, in the familiar Hogwarts bed, she knew exactly where the portkey would take her. The stone was part of their marriage ceremony, when they bond themselves to the other, their blood was spilled unto this stone. It was not only sentimental to the couple, but also magical. Not knowing if Severus was awake or not, Hermione called for a house elf. She didn't know if he was still at the school or if he could even hear her. Not a heartbeat later the small elf stood proudly (if not a bit excitedly) in front of his mistress.

"Yous be calling?" Kitmu had been reminded by Draco to not tell Hermione anything about the past. Hermione had been very specific when she explained everything to the elf originally. Being Draco's personal elf and then adopting Hermione, Kitmu understood the reasons. He didn't like them, but he had been told to not interfere so he didn't. At least he didn't interfere in anyway they would know. There may have been an additional few protection charms and wards on the witch, not that Kitmu would ever say anything.

"Oh Kitmu, it is so wonderful to see you." Hermione hugged the small elf whose ears started flapping in glee. Draco's hugs were more pats on the back while Hermione allowed all her love to flow into them. Kitmu patted the witch lightly on the back. "Do you know if Severus is awake? I'm not sure if I should see him or if there is breakfast. The portkey…". Kitmu raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A light breakfast with tea and pumpkin juice appeared in the room.

"Master Severus and Madam Rosmerta are at their home in Hogsmeade. He said for you to go and you will all meet up later." Hermione smiled as she ate her toast and sipped her tea. She was even more pleased to taste just how perfectly Kitmu made her tea. While Hermione ate, Kitmu laid out an outfit for the witch. She noticed the lack of shoes and looked to the elf. He smiled an elfish grin and shrugged. After Hermione finished changing, Kitmu gathered up her clothes and blinked away. Glancing at her watch, Hermione knew it was just about time for the portkey to activate. With one final check she had everything, well everything that Kitmu hadn't grabbed (which was just her, the portkey, and her unregistered wand), Hermione gripped the stone and blinked away.

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione blinked as the sun rose over the hills. She felt warmth on her toes and she wiggled them. Sand. She was on a beach. As she turned she realized she was on the same beach as her memory and Draco, again, stood waiting for her. This time, in addition to Kingsley and the portrait, there were two couples in attendance. One couple was muggle and weeping in happiness. The second couple was magical and had just seen the witch the prior couple of days. Finally, there was a wizard with a camera. He began to happily click away.

Hermione stood for a moment and looked at everyone. Rich Granger, nearest to where Draco said Hermione would appear, reached for his daughter's arm. "I couldn't do this the first time, so Draco thought it would be a good idea to have a do-over." With watery eyes, the witch nodded enthusiastically and with her father, she walked toward her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N** _ **\- it's pretty awesome to post a story and within a couple hours it's being followed & favorited. Go you guys! **_**

****_To HazelnutLatte - the first chapter was the longest by far just to get the scene set. The rest of the chapters are not long. The reason I didn't split chapter one was because of the changes to POV. I also wanted there to be a clear break between now, then and the future. Thus the three chapter story with epilogue. Glad you enjoyed. Thanks for being the first review._****

 ** ** _The story is 'M' really only for swearing. A couple comments are made about other things that trigger 'M' ratings, but nothing is detailed._****

 ** _Anyway on with the story...this chapter is primarily all in flashback (the 'then' referenced above). It helps set the stage to understand...not necessarily agree but to understand what Hermione's friends were thinking. Or not thinking. We also see a bit about Draco and how he came to terms with his family's role in everything. It ends sorta sad (not in a truly angst riddled way or anything, just remember chapter 1 takes place AFTER the events in this chapter)._**

 ** _One other thing, in this story Lucky Lucius didn't escape Azkaban after the Department of Mysteries. Riddle was pissed at the continual failing and, at least in this universe, Azkaban was an actual prison that was secure enough to keep people in. So Lucius never came home to undo any of the things Draco did to the Manor. Lucius isn't a character in this piece, only referenced._**

 ** _Remember this story alters the canon after the fifth book - books 6 & 7 (as written or filmed) did not happen, AU here so please just enjoy the ride._**

 ** _The third chapter (which I think I incorrectly said would be the epilogue in the prior chapter A/N) discusses Hermione's revenge. I don't think there are enough clues in either of the first two chapters to figure out exactly what the brightest witch has planned. It's a bit vindictive but in a different way then sending a professor into a dangerous forest or engraving what you did into your forehead. I thought it seemed to be something that would fit the character's profile._**

 ** _Speaking of the characters, JK_ _R (and those who own the book and movie companies that published/released the HP series)_ own th _e characters and probably anything you recognize in this story._**

 ** _Finally, I am posting this today because this coming week will be busy. I will try and get chapter 3 up this weekend...probably Saturday but to be sure you know when Hermione's revenge is revealed...favorite or follow. ;). Sorry for how long this A/N was...I'll try to make it up to you all with the next chapters._**

 ** _Have a great Earth Day (4/22) and Happy Birthday to the Bard (4/23)._**

*R&R**R&R*

Harry Potter was exhausted and tired of his friends. They had spent the last two weeks in Australia living off of his vaults. Not that it had much of an impact, since he had no access to them until he was seventeen the money had sat gaining interest. He knew there were multiple lifetimes of galleons there. He didn't discuss his financial status with his friends. They would expect him to pay for more than he already did. He and Hermione were the two that paid for most things.

This vacation; however, was supposed to be paid by Hermione. While he was the one that talked her into taking one; he wouldn't have blinked if Hermione had been paying for everything but she didn't show up, so it was left to him. Their portkey had finally activated and the trio were returned to their home. Once they had their bearings, the Weasley children began to rant about how horrible their trip was. Harry had actually enjoyed it, sightly. It was completely different from everything he knew.

Ginny had pulled her wand before Harry noticed anything. "What's going on?" He looked in puzzlement to the other two.

"We are going to find Hermione and tell her just how she ruined the vacation by blowing us off." Ginny popped away and was quickly followed by Ron. Harry, knowing if he didn't appear things would be worse, followed behind. Arriving at Hermione's flat, Harry found Ron banging on the door and Ginny yelling. Harry hoped her neighbors were at work, he wasn't actually sure what time it was. It was only when the neighbor's door opened that Harry had had any idea. The man was dressed in pajamas and a robe thrown over them.

"I don't know who you three think you are, but I have called security and the building manager. It's three in the morning and the entire floor is now awake." The man then slammed his door before either of the Weasley children could inform him of just who they were. When the building manager and security arrived Harry had just gotten the siblings to quiet down. It was when Harry saw his MLE partner and three other officers, he knew the night was only going to get worse.

The building manager requested the officers take the trespassers into custody. Before anyone could move Harry was able to speak. "We are sorry, we just arrived back from vacation and were worried about Hermione. She was supposed to go with us and never appeared. We didn't realize it was the middle of the night." The building manager just scoffed at the dark haired man.

"Miss Granger hasn't lived here for two weeks. She told me two months ago she would be ending her lease. If you were all so worried you would have asked about her when you left that horrid note for her. I don't blame her for not wanting to spend time with you lot. Officers, please escort them from the premises." The officers complied and removed the trio from the apartment building and to the Ministry of Magic. While the Weasley children were causing a scene, Harry sat as far away from them and thought about everything. He had worried this would happen but Ginny swore the memory charm was irreversible and once the memories were gone they could never return.

Harry knew Ginny was wrong then and what he had just discovered confirmed his belief. Hermione was gone and the next time any of them saw her it would not end well.

"Just shut the bloody hell up and sit down. No one cares about your complaints. Kingsley is going to be pissed enough in the morning." Harry laid on the cot and closed his eyes. His memories drifted back over the decision they had made about Hermione.

*R&R**R&R*

The final battle had taken place and Harry was victorious. Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters had been rounded up and the Slytherin House would be closed. Everything Ron and Harry had dreamed over the years was about to come true. Harry, relishing his victory, looked around at those standing with him. He saw the Weasley family, they seemed to be ok. Ginny was apparently bound and determined to be his girlfriend again, not that Harry wanted that. Ron was prancing like a peacock, telling anyone who would listen how important he was to the battle.

Harry didn't see Hermione immediately. It was when Kingsley walked past Harry and to the corner that he saw her. She was sitting with Draco Malfoy. There were a couple of aurors standing with them and Hermione was glaring at them. When Kingsley arrived, he told the two aurors to stand down and offered his hands to Hermione and Draco. Both stood. It was then Hermione spun and hugged Draco. He grasped Hermione and kissed her. Harry was spitting mad and about to say something when Ron saw it as well. The explosion from the red head was expected. Draco sat Hermione back on her feet and with a quick peck to her lips, the witch turned toward the still yelling ginger.

"What does it matter who I kiss? You have treated me like something on the bottom of your shoe for the last four years. In fact, you stood in the middle of the school and made out with Lavender Brown just because you thought it would hurt me. I could have cared less about where your put your lips but the snide remarks about her being warmer than me? That is why I sent the flock of canaries at you." Harry glanced at Ron who seemed to be trying to come up with a response when he attention flickered to Lavender. She had made a scathing noise and was attempting to get closer to Ron. Ron waved the blonde witch away but Harry knew his friend would talk her around. He always did they didn't care for each other but they easily fell into bed together.

Before Hermione could be interrupted again she continued her tirade. "Every time something good happened to me, you systematically tried to destroy it. Draco has spent the last two years providing the Light with information. This, what happened today, would have been drastically different without what he did. If you dare to insinuate anything else, you will be swiftly embarrassed." With that the witch grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him from the Great Hall. Before exiting the doors, Malfoy glanced back over the scene and smirked. Harry realized Malfoy was using Hermione to save himself and had fooled his friend. He would have to do something to save her.

Molly Weasley jumped into the fray, as Harry expected, and started to demand Malfoy be arrested. Kingsley, not having said a word but with a distinctly unimpressed look, left the hall. It was a couple days before Molly and Ron were able to complain enough for the wizard to have charges brought against him. Harry was pleased it was done so swiftly, once Malfoy was locked up Hermione would come to her senses. As long as it took to schedule the hearing, he would be locked up for weeks first. Harry grinned, the well dressed git they always saw would be a mess after those weeks of being locked up. Hermione would see her mistake and drop him. All the money in the world wouldn't worth it.

Instead of his arrest, the charges were filed and the trial was completed the same day. The first, and only witness, was Hermione Granger. As she went through her memories and notes, it was obvious that Malfoy had switched sides and was firmly on the side of the Light. The Wizengamot agreed that without the intelligence Draco provided the war would have been much different. Many of the people that were saved because of the information would have been systematically rounded up and murdered. After a short deliberation, Malfoy was found innocent and released.

Harry couldn't believe it. Molly was incensed and started to make a scene. She ended up being escorted from the room by her sons. Harry was shocked at how easily she was removed. It was only after returning to the Burrow that Fred and George removed the silencing and freeze spells. Harry was pleased they did it, she didn't deserve to be locked up. She was just looking out for her family.

News of the kiss between Hermione and Malfoy was never released. Harry didn't know how that bit of information was missed, but it didn't matter. The fewer people that knew of Hermione's dalliance the better. Harry and Ron sat at The Burrow complaining about her betrayal. Molly Weasley was the only person who admitted to truly agreeing with the boys. Harry knew the rest of the Weasley family agreed with them as well but were too cowardly to admit it in public. Molly was more than happy to continue her crusade against Malfoy. She wanted Hermione with her son because that was how life was supposed to be.

Harry noticed the gleam in Molly's eyes when Harry asked if there was a way to magically undo whatever charm or potion Malfoy had placed on their friend. Harry, never admitting it out loud, had always relied on Hermione to figure out that sort of thing. He just would get involved once the plan was ready to be done. Molly looked through her books for help on how to make the witch be with her son. Harry knew Molly hadn't had any success when Ginny made a passing comment about her mother's unusual behavior. Molly hadn't been cooking the normal large meals and the young was worried it had something to do with the war. Harry told her of what he wanted to do. Ginny, while she didn't care if Hermione was gone or not, knew people wanted to see the three 'Golden' heroes together. Ginny had offered to help her mother with the research. She hoped by helping Harry getting his friend back, Ginny would secure her position beside Harry.

Harry could have slapped himself on the head when he was told what they planned to do. The Weasley women had spent a couple more weeks reviewing all the books in the small Weasley library and other options before Ginny remembered what Hermione had done to save her parents. With that a plan started to formed. It would be a long term plan, Ginny would need access to Hermione's notes and right now the witch wasn't speaking to the Weasley family or Harry. Ginny spent the summer trying to figure out how to get her notes but was stymied. On September the first, Ginny returned to Hogwarts and hoped her mother could figure out how to get their hands on those notes.

*R&R**R&R*

It was about six months after the Final Battle (and three months after Ginny's return to school) when Harry asked about the plan. Molly informed Harry and Ron that since it appeared Hermione was not about to forgive anyone in the Weasley family; she needed help accessing Hermione's apartment. Any items that had been left in the Burrow were gone by the time the Harry and Ron had returned after the battle. It was assumed that Hermione broke in and took her things after leaving with Malfoy.

After explaining exactly what would be needed, Harry agreed he was the only one that could get into the apartment. Using his authority as a MLE officer, Harry accessed his friend's apartment, without her authorization, and found the notebook. His detective skills were obvious based on how quickly he located it. The notebook in question was on the first shelf he checked. He never once thought it could have been left there for a reason. He also never gave any notice to the rest of the apartment. The small portrait of a witch sitting at a tea party was hanging over the fireplace should have given the wizard pause. As the ice blue eyes of the witch watched the dark haired wizard take the planted notebook and leave.

After looking through Hermione's notes, Harry realized the potion was very complicated and well beyond his OWLS results of 'A' score in potions and 'E' in Charms. Not having completed the study for his seventh year, the instructions would be impossible for him to follow. He brought the notebook to Molly. She was surprised at both the charm and potion. She never thought about combining the two. She set to work on pulling together the ingredients needed for the potion. The charm was equally complex and luckily Ginny was pretty accomplished in that area. During the Christmas holidays Ginny reviewed the notes and brought it back with her in January. Between the two of them, it would be easy to erase the memories they needed.

*R&R**R&R*

Harry was jarred from his memories when he heard Ginny whining about how uncomfortable the cot was. Ron then started to blame Hermione again. Harry shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He knew the next day was going to be horrid and there was a strong chance he would never make it into the auror corps now. He didn't know how he was going to be able to save the public from the threats that were forming in the shadows. He had seen the signs of a new batch of Death Eaters and if he lost his connections in the Ministry he would not be able to track their movements.

All this was because he trusted Ginny to not fuck up the charm. Of course she hadn't done something right, but she would claim the mistake was something else. Princess Ginny never did anything wrong. He was tired of her and very tired of avoiding getting himself tied any more to her. He was also worried that unless Ginny left him, he would lose his family as well. He had no friends outside of Ron. There was Hermione, but now they were all going to face Hermione's wrath. Harry didn't know if hoped for her vindictive retribution or fiery anger that would probably end in his death.

*R&R**R&R*

After identifying the notebook was missing, Hermione wagered she had at least six months before they would attempt anything. Having created both the potion and charm, Hermione knew if the potion wasn't brewed correctly or were off in their charm movements, nothing would happen and she would just have to pretend to have forgotten everything. She hoped they would be successful, she wasn't sure if she could pull it off or what they would do if they realized they failed. When she rewrote her notes and left the notebook for Harry to find, the decision had been made for her memory to be lost for four years. Hermione, Draco and Kingsley fought over that. No one wanted it to be that long, but everyone agreed it would take years before the British wizarding public was ready to hear what had really happened. How everything Harry and Ron said they did was a lie, how they would willing destroy the happiness of their friend in order to prove how 'right' they were, and finally to what lengths they would go to get their way.

*R&R**R&R*

About a week after ensuring the Light had triumphed and immediately after being found innocent, Draco returned to the Manor. He hadn't been on the property since the night of his mother's death and his branding. The elves met him at the wards and they discussed what needed to be done. While Draco had slowly expelled the Death Eaters from sections of his home by way of charms and blocking spells, there were still things done there the wizard didn't want to remember. The elves confirmed they had removed all the dark spells and items. It didn't seem enough for Draco and it was then he decided the Manor needed to come down. After discussions with the portraits, everyone agreed items of value would be removed and stored in the family vault. Once empty, the Manor would be leveled.

Draco owned at least one thousands acres of land in Wiltshire so the new Manor would be built somewhere else. The parcel of land where the current Manor stood would be cleared of any residual dark magic. Eventually the land would be reclaimed by nature and that natural magic would heal the soil of its brokenness and the evil it had bore witness.

The first and most difficult discussion was made with his Grandfather Abraxas. Abraxas was actually the first portrait to turn against Voldemort. It had happened almost immediately after the events of that dark night. Kitmu had been called in the study where Abraxas's portrait hung. The house elf was leery of the old man but after making a few vows and oaths (ones that would lock him in the portrait and the portrait's subsequent destruction) Kitmu gave him the opportunity to help his Master Draco. It was agreed Abraxas would only provide Kitmu with the information he saw and heard.

Abraxas had know Voldemort as Tom Riddle and the pair were friends in school. As Tom's desire for power grew so did the reliance he placed on Abraxas. It was only after witnessing the death of Narcissa and the torture of Draco that Abraxas began to realize the ideology Riddle spouted were just words. No one was safe and the Malfoy family could have very easily been destroyed. Abraxas played the part of faithful follower and provided Kitmu with details no one else would know. It was actually Abraxas that told Kitmu about the horcurx in the snake. Voldemort had thought no one was present when he turned Nagini into his final horcrux. He failed to take into account the portrait of his oldest follower.

The other portraits, also wanting to be involved, made the same vows and oaths to the over-protective House Elf. Those portraits would relay information to Abraxas, who after confirming the accuracy, would give to Kitmu. As the summer ended, it seemed more and more of the family was in agreement that Riddle's reign should be ended. The Kitmu began to trust Abraxas more and Abraxas saw what true devotion was. Devotion based on love and care for a fellow being. Kitmu was devoted to Draco, not because of the house elf bound but because the elf truly cared for Draco. Kitmu, like Narcissa, would put himself in the line of fire to save Draco. Abraxas lamented making the discovery so late. It was during the discussions on what Draco should be told that the pair became friends. Well, as friendly as a portrait and house elf could be.

As Draco sat in his father's study, he initiated the conversation with his intensely stern grandfather. Abraxas was never a loving or warm man. He held everyone as arm's length and expected unwavering respect because of who he was. Draco had come to learn that sort of positional respect only lasted until the position was gone.

"Grandfather, we have a great many things to discuss; however, I would like to discuss Lucius." Abraxas relaxed her stance and sat in the chair that had only every been a prop for the portrait.

"Draco, I agree, but first I would like to say that I am in awe of your strength. You will make the Malfoy name a strong one again. It will take work to erase the stain the your father and I have made against it. I only hope the family's efforts in the war will not be forgotten." Draco was a bit stunned, he hadn't spoken directly to his family for almost two years. Looking in to the mercury hued orbs of his grandfather, Draco released some of his anger. Hermione told him he would have to do it but how and when would have to be his decision.

"They know, the public knows. I was tried today for my crimes during the war. The trial and deliberation lasted about three hours. I was found wholly innocent of the charges. Any specific charges that had been brought forth by my detractors were negated with the truth. I don't expect much to be in the papers but one day I'll explain it all to you. I'll explain who saved and just what she means to me." Abraxas knew the person who had saved Draco both today and during the war was a witch. Kitmu, during their discussions, had mentioned the young girl that Draco loved. When Kitmu mentioned her heritage, the portrait shrugged. He had truly decided to embrace loving all of Merlin's creatures.

"Whenever you are ready Draco, I'll be ready. Just know that I have truly come to believe what those who fought against Tom believe. Magic is magic. Any witch who you have selected to give your heart, deserves it. Your family hasn't made life easy regardless of the galleons in the vaults. Love her and I would like to meet her someday." Draco was a bit shocked and sat in awe for a few moments. He had hoped his family would be open to Hermione and it sounded as if he wouldn't have to sell her merits too much.

"Agreed. Now onto the unpleasant topic, Father will never leave Azkaban, I don't know what to do about his portrait." Draco motioned to the other side of study where the still-unmoving portrait of Lucius Malfoy gazed out. "He is a Malfoy but he failed the family. I just don't know." What Draco didn't know was what to do with the portrait, It could be moved with the rest of the family to security of the vault or it could be destroyed. Draco had to admit, he took a bit of pleasure from imagining himself sending a reducto or two at the portrait.

"Draco, I am as much of a failure as your father. I am the one that brought the family into that inner circle. My redemption only came at the sacrifice your mother willingly made. She never wavered from her desire to protect you. She may have still believe in blood supremacy, but to her, you were more important. She knew he would kill her and she never wavered. Her head never bowed Draco. I would have never doubted my belief either if I hand't seen the glint in his eye. He didn't care for anyone other than himself. The bright world of no muggles was never going to happen. I see that now. They would have destroyed us had we been discovered. Lucius, I do believe, had he been home to witness to what was done to your mother and you, would have come to the same conclusion as I did. He would have turned as well. He, like the rest of ancestors deserves the chance to prove himself redeemable in death. If not, I will teach you the charm that will lock him into his frame and you can stick him in some dark corner of the new manor. I suspect your elf would happily ensuring the security of the frame as well. I don't think there is any loved lost between Kitmu and my son." Abraxas finished with a chuckle and looked to the young man that was the lone hope for his family.

Draco had never really asked what changed his grandfather's mind but hearing it was Narcissa did sadden him. He missed her, even if she would have never accepted Hermione. "I wish her portrait had been finished. I would like the chance to speak with her once more." Abraxas was a bit surprised as the portrait was finished. He gazed to the spot on the wall where her portrait should have been hanging and, for the first time, noticed it was missing. There were only a few individuals with the ability to remove a magical portrait from the wall.

"Draco, is your mother's elf, her personal one, still here?" Draco was lost to his thoughts and did not notice the direction of his grandfather's gaze as he called for the elf. Mitzy popped in and looked to the master of the family. Mitzy, had been born to an elf bonded to the Black family. Narcissa was born a few years later and the elf immediately bonded to the baby. Once the bond was identified, the Black family assigned Mitzy to care for Narcissa. The elf was never farther than a whisper from Narcissa and had only failed to save Narcissa because of Narcissa. Narcissa knew of her husband's failure and hoped her death would lessen the Dark Lord's anger enough for her son's salvation. The witch had removed her portrait and gave it to the elf. Mitzy had been instructed to protect it at all costs. Narcissa then started to secure the Manor. Finally, she hugged her elf and forbade the creature from saving her from death. Narcissa faced her death calmly. "Mitzy, where did you place Narcissa's portrait?"

The elf looking to the old man sighed. "Is be following her wishes. I take the Young Master there." Mitzy grabbed Draco's hand and with a pop the pair disappeared. Abraxas allowed himself to go still and thought about how it was his fault his family was in its current predicament.

Arriving at the family crypt, Draco stumbled, he hadn't visited this part of the property yet. He had successfully blocked the memory of seeing his mother's dead eyes gazing at him but to see her final resting place was still too difficult for him. The Malfoy Crypt was the one building Draco hadn't made a final decision about demolishing. Standing at the door was Mitzy who was anxiously waving to Draco. "Comes, comes, mes mistress bes waiting." Taking a breath Draco entered the cold crypt only to be met by the smiling eyes of his mother. Her portrait had been finished.

"Mum" That was the only word Draco could say. Walking to the portrait he touched her cheek half expecting it to be warm. All he felt was the paint on the canvas. He gazed at the scene and let out sob before dropping to his knees. Not being sure what to do, Mitzy blinked away and found Kitmu. After explaining where she had taken Draco, Kitmu focused on the one person who could help his master.

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione sat in the small flat she and Draco had rented. Neither felt comfortable living in the Manor and the home where Hermione grew up was still under a Fidelius Charm. It still wasn't safe enough for her parents to be brought back and Hermione couldn't face living in the home without them. After Draco's acquittal, they returned to the apartment to change out of their formal robes. Draco had then left to do some things at the Manor. Hermione offered to go but Draco said she didn't have to. She was just gazing out the window when the pop of a house elf echoed in the small living room. Hermione looked and saw Kitmu. He was Draco's personal elf and Hermione had fallen in love with him.

"Master Draco needs you mistress." Kitmu's ears were flapping and Hermione could sense his distress at whatever had happened to Draco. Fearing the worst, as the Final Battle had only happened a week prior, Hermione summoned her shoes, bag and every healing potion she had. After sorting everything and nodding, Kitmu grabbed hold of her hand and popped away. Hermione landed in the last place she expected. Glancing around she saw plaques with name after name of Malfoy ancestors. Hearing a sob she turned to see Draco on his knees and holding a portrait of his mother. The portrait gazed from her son to the witch standing behind him.

Narcissa mumbled something to Draco, who just shook his head. "Miss Granger, it appears my sudden appearance has affected Draco more so than I expected. I cannot console him as I was once able." Narcissa seemed to be at a loss as to how to ask the witch for help. Realizing Draco was more important than having words with a dead witch, Hermione knelt next to Draco and ran her fingers through his hair. Eventually the wizard loosened his grasp of the portrait. He turned and clung to Hermione. The pair sat rocking on the cold granite floor for a while longer while Hermione whispered comforting words into his ear until Draco was able to control himself.

"I didn't expect to see it. I had thought it wasn't finished. That I would never see her. Then she was there but she isn't really. I wanted nothing more than to have a few more minutes with my mother." Draco was rambling on and Hermione couldn't understand why he was upset. The portrait was like all other magical ones she had every experienced.

"Draco what is wrong with the portrait? Your mother is there." Draco gazed at the picture again and the stoic woman nodded her head at him. It was then Draco pointed at the picture and Hermione noticed what had upset him. In another smaller frame, over Narcissa's right shoulder was a portrait of Lucius. If Hermione's hunch was correct, and they usually were, that miniature portrait would come to life once Lucius was dead.

"Why don't we offer your mum a new frame and make sure that frame is locked so mini-Lucius can't go wandering?" The tension that Draco felt left him immediately and the witch in the picture smiled much more widely than she ever had during her mortal life. Mitzy popped into the crypt holding a large frame, much larger than the one Narcissa currently resided in. After leaning it against the wall, Mitzy tapped the frame and with a bit of elf magic, Narcissa's new home was ready. Standing the portrait strode toward the edge of the formal painting. With a withering glare at the miniature painting of Lucius, Narcissa walked into the second frame.

"That is much better. Mitzy please ensure my original frame is locked and no one can enter or exit it." The elf happily did as her mistress asked and removed it to a dark corner of the Manor. Hermione watched as the witch, who was no longer in formal robes, relaxed on a chaise with a glass of wine. "Now my dear son, since your Miss Granger helped calm you down and allowed me to exit that awful scene, let's talk." Narcissa Malfoy wasn't anything like Hermione had expected.

"Mum, as you've rightly guessed, this is Hermione. She is the reason I survived. Daily she reminds me that I deserve to be loved. She loves me and I love her. We are going to marry." Draco turned and smiled at the witch. They had discussed the future and how they both wanted the same thing. That thing was to be together in the future they were planning. Planning the future was one way to distract themselves during those final years at Hogwarts.

"Mum, when things were at their darkest, Hermione would pull me toward light with promises of the future. We promised each other we would survive and I promised her my love, devotion and soul." Hermione's thoughts were temporarily diverted from the scene in front of her to that moment. It was just before they were to leave and head to their places for the battle. After making that promise, Draco gave her a searing kiss and then promised to get a ring on her finger as soon as he could find one as perfect as she was. They hadn't planned the actual ceremony yet, but they knew it would be soon. Kingsley had agreed to be the officiant and at first he would have been the only person in attendance. Hermione's parents were still oblivious to the fact they had a daughter and Draco's father was in prison. The only parent remaining could now attend after the discovery of her portrait. Hermione hoped the witch would agree. She couldn't imagine Draco losing her again.

"We would be honored if you would attend. It will be a small ceremony, in fact, besides the officiant, you will be the only person in attendance. We plan on it happening soon, sometime in the next month." Narcissa never imagined Draco's wedding being small and she certainly expected to be there. In reality, the wedding would occur less than a week after the discovery of Narcissa's portrait.

"Of course I will attend. May I ask why the last scion of the Malfoy and Black families will be having a small ceremony?" Hermione and Draco updated the witch on everything that happened between her death and the current day. To say she was upset at her husband and sister was an understatement. She was livid at just how her son had been treated by those on the side of the Light. Finally, he was very impressed with what the two in front of her had accomplished. "You, Miss Granger are amazing. Thank you for your compassion and saving my son. Lucius and I both failed in that regard. And for that Draco, I beg your forgiveness."

Narcissa went on to explain she had been made aware of the outcome at the Department of Mysteries. Once she knew of her husband's failure, she ensured her portrait was secured, all rights related to the Malfoy and Black families belonged to Draco and finally she reconciled with Andromeda. At Hermione's gasp, the older witch laughed.

"Yes, she was quite surprised to see me as well. I did not have much time, I warned her of Bella's desire to kill everyone Andromeda held dear. I told her I would be killed soon and that my only wish was for Draco's safety. She promised to do what she could. She asked if I wanted safe haven with her. I could have taken it, but then Draco would have been killed. I had no way to get to Draco and at that time most of the Death Eaters didn't believe he would turn against a pureblood. My death was necessary and ended up being the turning point. More souls than your grandfather, both alive and oil-based, were affected by the events of that night."

Draco asked if his mother would prefer to stay with the other portraits in the vault or to travel with them. Narcissa, while wanting time with her son knew her continual presence could interfere with the couple. The alternative worked for everyone. Happily Mitzy went off to create a 'traveling frame' Narcissa could pop into it while her primary portrait remained safe in the Malfoy vault. When they were at home, the traveling frame would hang over the fireplace in their apartment.

It was from that perch the witch watched Harry Potter break into her son's home and steal Hermione's notebook

*R&R**R&R*

After close to a year of effort, Molly Weasley was confident she had finally succeed in her goal of getting Hermione back for Ron. After getting Hermione's notebook before the Christmas holidays, it had taken her six months to perfect the potion. They were lucky Ginny was taking NEWT level Charms and since the holidays she had practiced the motions until she obtained the results documented in Hermione's notes. By the end of the school both witches were ready.

As the Final Battle had actually occurred during the school term, Hogwarts had refused to allow a celebration on the actual anniversary day. The Ministry fully supported the decision made by the Board of Regents and as such, the anniversary of the Final Battle would happen two weeks after the actual day. For those that fought, it was a welcome respite. No one was really ready to face the castle on the actual day. Many questioned why it had to be at the school at all. There were many places where battles were waged. Those responsible for the memorial stated it was symbolic. As the head of the organizing committee, Molly Weasley was doing all she could to ensure only people she wanted to invite were there. If she had her way, no one associated with the Slytherin House would be invited.

On the morning of the actual anniversary, those at Hogwarts or others who wished to attend, including Hermione and Draco, had a small memorial. Facing the rising sun, the pair was quietly joined by Neville Longbottom. Draco firmly grasped Hermione's left hand while Neville held her right. As the trio watched the sun break over the forest canopy each was lost in their own thoughts. They ranged from their experiences to those that had been lost. After the sun had full risen over the trees, the three former students walked to a pre-marked spot on the ground and lifted the shovels that lay on the ground. Minerva McGonagall remained behind the trio. Her quiet chant was echoed around the grounds until the whole of Hogwarts resounded with it. The chant was ancient magic intended to heal the earth. The forest had been damaged and for the creatures living there survival had become difficult.

As Hermione's shovel pushed into the ground the chant crescendoed asking for healing of the land. Hermione joined in the chant as Draco's shovel made contact with the dark soil. The chant was for healing of all the creatures. Everyone on the grounds could feel the ancient magic in their very souls. The creatures of the forest had felt and were drawn to the edge. Most of those that dwelled in the forest hated wizards because they were the cause of the forrest's pain. The centaurs stood at the forefront watching the ceremony. As the chants reached them, it was obvious what those at the school were doing. The centaurs joining the chant only strengthened what was to happen next. Once Draco's chant reached Neville, he struck the earth as the whole assembly chanted for the healing of those that came from the soil.

The small holes in the earth formed a perfect triangle. The trio each placed a seed in the hole they had made and covered it with dirt. Neville sent a light aquamenti spell over the seeds and then each placed a glass cover over the holes. Eventually three oak trees would grow. The area between the trees would be peaceful and those who need a respite from their troubles would find what they needed. It would always be available to those needing peace. As the chant died, Minerva's words echoed in the hearts of each person there.

After the completion of the full school year, all students were released. Ginny, who didn't feel it was necessary to get up for the memorial since she would be at the actual celebration, returned home and spent every waking moment with her mother. The pair concocted a plan to give Hermione the potion and place the Charm during the anniversary celebration. They knew Draco wouldn't attend and that gave them the confidence they needed to mask the cowardice of the action.

Harry was pleased the plan would be put into motion. He had been without Hermione for a year and missed his best friend. Deciding she needed the comfort only he could provide, Harry would remain near Hermione and ensure he was the first person she saw. He wanted to see his best friend again and he knew that once she forgot about Malfoy, his friend would be back.

Ron was excited about having Hermione on his arm. He may have made some passing comments to the reporters about bringing a date to the anniversary ball. He left out Hermione's name but told them the pairing was "golden". He was proud of the allegory he used. Not that he what an allegory was, but when Hermione was on his arm everyone would see the hidden meaning.

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione Malfoy stood in the arms of her husband, she knew soon it would be the last time she saw him for four years. She hated that their first anniversary had been marred by what was to come. They had spent the prior day refusing to acknowledge what would happen.

"We can still run Hermione. You don't have to do this." Draco stopped his plea just short of begging. This conversation had been repeated many times over then last few months. Neither wanted to follow through but if Hermione were to disappear no one would believe she willingly left with Draco. While Draco may have been found innocent, Molly hadn't stopped her efforts to discredit anyone she associated with Slytherin House. Shaking her head, Hermione turned and cuddled into her husband's arms.

"I have to, but the anniversary isn't until tomorrow." The couple had returned to their small apartment. Hermione would remain living there but all signs of Draco would be removed. Mitzy had created a different frame for Narcissa. This one was a lovely still life of a table set for a proper tea party. Narcissa would be able to access the frame and watch over her daughter-in-law. Kitmu, despite being told not to, placed several protection wards over the apartment. The witch's wand, which never left her person, was charmed that if she was ever in a battle, it would portkey her to Draco. Kitmu also placed a compulsion and protection spell on the necklace she would wear. Hermione wouldn't know why, but she would never take the necklace off. The necklace held her engagement ring and wedding band. The rings were disillusioned but her magic would know they were there.

Draco and Hermione held each other their final night. Never had they experienced the knowledge of not seeing the other. Hermione knew it was worse for Draco. He knew what he was missing while Hermione may feel a loss of something she wouldn't know what. She also felt horrible for doing this to her husband. He didn't deserve any of the heartache he was about to experience.

As the morning light entered the room, the couple exchanged kisses and tears. Draco helped her dress and together they ensured all signs of Draco were packed away. He would take those with him. Finally, Hermione pulled out a small clock. It looked like a clock any muggle would recognize. Only this clock ran on magic.

"It's charmed, if everything goes as planned, I know when I'll return to you. This clock will countdown the time until I am in your arms again." She tapped the clock and a small heart appeared on the face. The heart was made of emeralds and rubies. The stones were intertwined. "This heart represents us, we are bound to each other in a way that cannot be split. When the hands reach the heart, we will be together again."

"Tell me when. How long?" Hermione shook her head, she knew what her notes said and doubted Molly Weasley could figure out how to extend the charm length, but she couldn't give her husband false hope. "You will have enough time to build our house. Please make sure my parents are safe. Severus will be back soon as well. They will need you." Hermione started to cry again. She was going to need him too.

"I'm going to need you." Draco was able to whisper out before the pair broke down and cursed her friends. "Take your anger and store it. We know what we have to do. As much as I want to run, we have to go through with this. Kingsley will watch out for you. I will watch out for our family. Mum will be around and make sure you are safe. I would suspect Kitmu has some sorts of protection on you as well. He has taken you in as his own." Hermione's giggle broke through her tears. She was going to miss Kitmu. She was going to miss her husband.

It had taken the couple most of the day to finish packing. Finally Draco pulled out a simple necklace chain and Hermione removed her rings. She slipped them on the chain and Draco fastened it around her ring. He kissed each ring and the now naked finger. Hermione's tears dripped from her chin. At quarter until she was to be at the celebration, Draco whispered his vow and farewell. He apparated away and Hermione fell to the ground. She almost looked forward to having her memory erased. The pain was too difficult to bear.

*R&R**R&R*

At the beginning of the celebration Molly slipped the potion into Hermione's drink and watched the witch as she drank it. Hermione tasted the potion and knew it was time. She whispered her vow and farewell to Draco before she felt the charm hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: To not spoil anything...the A/N is at the end.**_

 _ **Disclaimer, I don't own them.**_

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione Malfoy sat at the dining table with her husband, parents and closest friends eating a lovely dinner. The celebration was five years after their actual wedding but Hermione couldn't be more pleased at the celebratory spirit that had brought the house alive over the last week. She had her life in front of her now. There weren't any deadlines on her time with Draco. They had lived through things most people couldn't imagine and survived. Their love had survived. Hermione kissed the rune that was on Draco's wrist. The tattoo had remained hidden since Hermione had been hit with the memory charm. It was one little addition to the spell Hermione had made. She warned Draco, if the tattoo was hidden it was confirmation the Weasley family hadn't messed up their plan. If the tattoo remained, they would need to execute their backup plan. Not that Draco wanted to, but he had promised Hermione he would place the charm on her if need be. He was beyond thankful at not having to remove his wife's memories.

Even hidden, Draco could still feel the mark and used it to get through his darkest days. Now, the sun had risen on his life. No longer was he bound to the lovely house he built. They would be returning to England in a few days. Her friends should be returning from their trip to Australia tomorrow. Kingsley had confirmed they did arrive and Ron was almost arrested for the attempted murder of the Australian Minister. Hermione was pleased the Minister had surrounded himself with capable aurors but she was not surprised when she heard Ron had been ranting about "who they were". It seemed four years was about the right length for people to be tired of the reminders of the war and the histrionics of those who wanted everyone to know their importance in the war.

Hermione was laughing at a story her mother was relaying about one of their new friends. Draco gazed at his wife and didn't expect them to remain in England very long. It was no longer home and he suspected once Hermione took in this house fully, she would not feel the need to return to the mother land often either. They would have to decide what to do about their landholdings and such. But property management could be done anywhere and with the small army of house elves, it's not like Draco was worried about the security of their multiple properties. Draco tightened his hold on Hermione and the witch snuggled back into his arms.

*R&R**R&R*

Before Hermione knew it, she had been back with her family for two weeks and it was almost time to return to England. Kingsley had sent word of the return of Harry, Ron and Ginny. Apparently they had been arrested and charged with public disturbance. Kingsley asked if he should keep them at the Ministry but Hermione told him no. And to let them go tangle themselves so deeply in their lies that once they were exposed, they would be shown for what they really were. Hermione wasn't sure how to handle Molly. She hadn't actually thought the older witch would be involved. Based on what Kingsley had been able to figure out, the witch thought Hermione was supposed to be with Ron. Ron had told Molly that he didn't want to marry Hermione but they would look good together until he found someone better. Molly apparently didn't respond and just kept living in her world where Hermione would give up her life to live for her husband. The additional glory it would bring to the Weasley name went without question.

Hermione stretched and stood from her desk. Before should would allow herself to fall into her passion and learn about the company her husband had nurtured for her, she had to complete her revenge. When she realized what lengths her friends would take to keep her from living the life she wanted, she decided on doing something 'so Hermione' no one would be able to doubt her involvement. The year after the war had been incredibly stressful for the Malfoys. Not only did they both have to sit for their NEWTS but decided to each enter a mastery program. Hermione knew herself and used her revenge plan as a way to take a break from the intense program. She had finished as much of her part as possible before she was taken. That is she had written her perspective on what she had experienced since she was pulled into a middle the war. Draco swore to get the remaining chapters from everyone else.

On Hermione's third day back, Draco handed her the manuscript. His only comment had been he wasn't sure if she needed to add a chapter what happened after she was charmed. Hermione decided she had to think about that. She still wasn't sure; she had spent the better part of the past two weeks reading and editing the book. Draco continued to run the potions company and introduced Hermione to elf made wine. Apparently her father had taken great interest in the winery and with a little help from Kitmu, Rich was now in charge of the production line. The elves seemed pleased to have the muggle involved and Jean said it was to get him out of the house for a few hours every day.

Gazing back to the book, Hermione smiled. She was pleased with what she read. Before she released it for publication, she would read it one more time. Everything had to be spot on in order for those that tore her away from her family to pay. She set the closed manuscript on the table, the title being the only thing visible, ' _Amor Vincit_ '. For Hermione and Draco, love would conquer everything.

*R&R**R&R*

Harry Potter sat in his home with nothing to do. After being arrested he had been placed on administrative leave until the outcome of his hearing. It wasn't the first time he was in this situation. A couple of years earlier he had come across Theo Nott and knew he was up to something. After following the git for almost a month, Harry had been arrested for stalking. Harry had been interrogated, but continued to believe Nott was involved in the formation of a new Death Eater group. With the disappearance of Malfoy, Harry was sure the group was meeting and plotting against all the Light fight. Harry was just trying to do his duty in saving the wizards of England. He was suspended for three months without pay and forced to take sensitivity training after seeing a Ministry assigned mind healer. All that Harry learned was to keep his theories to himself. His observations of the new Death Eaters was kept quiet and only done on his time off.

Harry wasn't too concerned with the outcome of the current hearing, per say. Maybe he'd get suspended again but it wouldn't be that bad. After seeing the bureaucracy and just how the Ministry still bowed to the followers of Voldemort, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything of significance as an auror. Maybe getting out of the Ministry would be the best thing for him. He could spend the time on his other investigations. Besides Nott, Harry had been following the activities of other Death Eaters. All of the individuals were from the Slytherin House and had ties to the organization. Harry had yet to see them together in public which was was surprising. When they seemed to cross paths Harry transcribed the exact conversations and was working on breaking the code. He knew it held the key to where Malfoy was hiding.

Across the walls of Harry's apartment were pictures of the individuals Harry was tracking and how they were related to the organization. Harry had created a scenario where after the fall of Voldemort, Malfoy had taken over and reorganized the group. After five years the next round of terror acts should start. Harry suspected they were giving everyone a false sense of security before attempting to regain their power. What Harry needed was to be prepared and glancing at the arsenal of items he had collected he felt calm. The items scattered about the room were taken directly from the Ministry. When no one noticed, Harry continued to take more and more items until rumors started to circulate about it. He stopped then, no need to push the limit. Besides, he had enough items to take out the entire Death Eater group in one go. He just had to find out their next meeting.

Harry failed to notice the small red light on one of the items he had stolen. He didn't really know what all he had taken, but if it was secured in the Department of Mysteries it had to be of use for him. The small item was a recording device. It was modeled off something muggles called a 'camcorder' and recorded for an indefinite amount of time. As Harry paced he spoke out aloud about his plans. The recording was reviewed daily by the Minister of Magic. What Harry didn't know was the recordings would be used against him, as would everything in his house, at his hearing.

*R&R**R&R*

Ron Weasley had also been suspended from his job but not because of the events after his return from holidays. It was the attempted attack on the Australian Minister. After the Minister mentioned the act to Kingsley, he requested Ron's boss to determine what had happened. Blaise Zabini sat across from the red head and asked him about the event. Instead of explaining anything, Ron went into a tirade about how this was just an excuse to get rid of him because he was a Gryffindor. Blaise was actually a bit surprised by that but was prepared when the red head pulled his wand. Blaise stunned him and called for assistance.

After reviewing the recording (all disciplinary meetings are recorded magically), it was determined that Ron would be suspended until he completed mandatory sessions with a mind healer. After the first meeting, Ron refused to attend any additional appointments. The Ministry had just received notice of the third missed appointment. What Ron didn't know, because he didn't read the suspension notification, was if he missed three sessions without a valid reason, the Ministry had the right to terminate employment immediately.

The tapping of a Ministry owl on his window was Ron's first indication of the start of a very bad week for him.

*R&R**R&R*

Nothing too bad had happened to Ginny, yet. She didn't work and lived with her parents. While she would have loved to have her own place, it was nice to not have to worry about cooking or cleaning. Her mom loved to do that so Ginny let her. Plus it's not like she could afford to support herself. She typically used her time to try and figure out new ways to get Harry to propose. Her wedding notebook was finally complete and all that Ginny needed was for Harry to give her the traditional Potter engagement ring. With that, Ginny would be able to access the Potter vaults and begin to redecorate the Potter Estate. She could not wait to have a better home than her brothers.

After returning from Australia and listening to Harry's comments about Hermione's memory coming back, Ginny didn't believe it. She pulled the old notebook off the shelf and read the charm again. No, there was no way but even if there was, Ginny could just hit Hermione with the charm again. It said the potion would remain in the person's body so it seemed, at least to Ginny, all that would need to be done is just do the charm again.

Ginny spent the first few days back locked in her room practicing the charm. She was unaware of the storm that was brewing in the world around her.

*R&R**R&R*

The British Minister of Magic read the morning paper on a typical English summer morning. The headlines, as always were ridiculous. He scanned the first page and noticed the small article reviewing a soon to be released book. It was unusual for a book review to be on page one. He suspected most of the other readers of The Prophet would take notice as well. After reading the first paragraph Kingsley expected a flood of letters and went to warn his assistant. Percy Weasley looked to the Minister quizzically.

"That's right, you read the paper after going through the morning duties." Kingsley handed the man the paper and watched his expression change once the article had been identified. Flipping to the continuation of the review, Percy read it all and sat shocked.

"Did you know they were doing this?" Percy's whispered his question nervously. His own job may be in jeopardy because of what his family was going to be accused of doing. If Kingsley confirmed their actions…Percy didn't want to think on that.

"Yes, which is why I selected you for this position. You had nothing to do with these actions and this was the only way I could think to show my faith in your innocence. I have always known this was book was going to be released. I was also aware of the involvement of everyone in the book. I didn't want you or your father to get caught in what is going to be a very visible and public investigation. The book tells exactly what happened in the two years leading up to the Final Battle. Unofficially, none of the rumors that were spread around after the battle were accurate. My official response is the book hasn't been released and until such time no judgements will be made by this administration. Clear?" Percy nodded after noting the response.

"Are you staying sir or going to take off to avoid the maelstrom?" Kingsley laughed as he waved his assistant off.  
"I can handle the press, but just make sure you follow the official line. Maybe, you should see if you can get your father on board." Kingsley had sent Arthur on a sabbatical into the muggle world six months earlier. The man was going to entrench himself in a regular muggle. Minerva had made the suggestion when yet other muggle studies professor taught the children blatantly inaccurate and dangerous information. Arthur's work would be used re-write the curriculum. When Molly was approached about spending a year away and seeing things they would have never had the chance, she had flat out refused. Arthur was so enraptured with the idea he grasped at the opportunity of his lifetime. He was currently living in a French village about 25 kilometers from Bill and Fleur. Percy immediately agreed his father and brothers aboard should be informed.

After sending a patronus to Bill and asking for their dad to call him at the office, Percy set about his normal morning duties. He was ever thankful that Kingsley had protected as much of the Weasley family as he could. It was after the first round of messages had been answered that Arthur got in contact with his son. After Percy explained the article and what Kingsley had said, Arthur was shocked. Bill stepped in and after confirming what Percy had said the elder Weasley son promised to keep Arthur with them until everything there calmed. Bill also agreed to contact Charlie and to make sure he wasn't caught unaware.

*R&R**R&R*

The Malfoy and Granger families returned to Wiltshire and were exploring the new Malfoy Manor. This home was markedly different from the one Draco razed five years prior. The new mansion was built in the middle of the property and reassembled a French country home but was significantly larger. The library, while as large as the one in the original Manor, was bare as Draco had relocated the books to their everyday home but promised, if Hermione would prefer to live in England, it would not take much effort to bring all the books back. Hermione just shook her head, she wasn't ready to make those sorts of decisions yet.

The portraits were pleased with the new home but also enjoyed the options of moving between all the Malfoy holdings. Draco had allowed the house elves to set up empty frames in the other homes and charm the current frames to allow them to travel between countries. The family was happy to be able to relive their mortal times, at least in their memories. As Abraxas had suggested, Draco retained his father's portrait. It was currently hanging in the same study as Abraxas. Abraxas may have mentioned locking the portrait to Kitmu. The little elf happily ensured the dour man, who had treated him poorly, would not be able to escape his painting until released by someone. It had been decided that Abraxas would be the first person to speak with Lucius after his death. Lucius, while still living, had refused visits from his son. Draco wasn't exactly sure why but didn't fight the issue. In fact, the request from Lucius came out of the blue as Draco had never made any attempt to visit the rocky island in the North Atlantic. Draco had no desire to see the man who Draco held as responsible for his mother's death.

Narcissa, through a multitude of frames, had given Hermione the official tour. The final stop was the conservatory where, as the lady of the manor, Hermione would hold court. To signify Hermione's place in the family, Narcissa presented Hermione with a broach. This piece was extremely old and had been handed from one Malfoy matriarch to the next. Using Mitzy in her stead, Narcissa pinned the broach and passed the responsibility of the Malfoy line to the muggleborn. The portraits, even those that believed pureblooded were better, cheered when the mantle was passed.

There was a nervous anticipation on the morning Hermione's book review was in the paper. The reviewer was someone Hermione trusted and knew because she experienced it, just how true Hermione's book was. Susan Bones had lived through the hell that was Hogwarts that final year and helped secure the victory in the end. When Hermione was deciding the best way to get publicity she happened upon a review Susan had done in the paper. Susan's writing was excellent and even though she did not care for the book, her review was fair. That was what Hermione wanted. She had contacted Susan who eagerly agreed after screaming in joy of hearing her friend's voice.

Hermione silently read the review preview on the front page. She was actually surprised to see it on the first page but she was pleased. After reading the continuation of the article Hermione's eyes slid shut. Draco watched his wife for signs on how the book was received. Closing her eyes shut everyone out and it wasn't until a large smile graced her face that everyone else released their collective breath. Draco grabbed the paper and read the article. He laughed before grabbing Hermione and spinning her in his arms. Rich and Jean read the paper in amusement. It wasn't until Kitmu made his presence know that the celebration slowed.

"Master Snape wishes entry." Draco nodded and the elf popped to the floo to allow the man entry. Severus and Rosmerta entered applauding the pair.

"I must say Hermione, I didn't doubt you but I don't think this review could have been any better." Shaking her head no, Hermione raced over and hugged the couple.

"Thank you for all you did."

The celebration continued in the afternoon. It wasn't until almost dinner that an owl appeared. Kitmu relieved the owl of its burden and provided it a treat before it left. Entering the dining room, Kitmu found everyone eating. Severus was confirming a few of the things Susan had mentioned in the article to the Grangers. Narcissa and Abraxas relaxed in two frames adorning the walls of the dining room and watched their family. Both portraits were enjoying the carefree happiness that was being displayed. Draco noticed Kitmu standing to the side with a letter in his hand. He beckoned the elf over. Kitmu winked at Draco when handing him the letter popped away. Draco recognized the handwriting and smiled.

Hermione cocked her head to the side at the smile on her husband's face, she glanced at the letter and saw it was from Theo Nott. The students in Slytherin were not evil, regardless of what Harry and Ron said. They had been raised to believe things that were focused on proving they were better for one reason, but none of the boys were inherently evil. Looking at the time Draco knew it would be too late to invite anyone else over.

"Hermione, what if we invited people over tomorrow. I know there are a handful of people that would love to see you again." Hermione nodded happily. Draco quickly wrote out a number of invitations and had a few of the elves deliver them.

*R&R**R&R*

Malfoy Manor was full of laughter, joy and happiness the next day. In the largest ball room, Draco had the elves set up a buffet and bar. The dance floor was cleaned and music was playing in the room. Hermione was in a small group of people receiving hugs and well wishes. Draco was off with a group that he hadn't seen in years himself. After the debacle that was Harry Potter's stalking of Theo, the group of friends decided it would be best if they weren't seen together. After Harry's hearing there were rumors running around the Ministry and Blaise had been able to "find" the report from the investigation. He informed the group of friends about Potter's belief they were reforming the Death Eaters and who he had included in the new group. Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan and Terry Boot, who had become friends with the other boys during their seventh year, were shocked at what Blaise told them.

After Draco reminded the men of Harry's unstable personality and uncontrolled anger during sixth year, the agreement was quickly reached to remain in contact but not see each until Hermione returned. While no one was fully aware of what happened to Hermione, they all knew something was done in order to separate her from Draco. If war and the Wizengamot couldn't do it, a simple spat wasn't the cause. The fact that Draco was angry but not despondent gave credence to the theory that someone did something to the witch. But that Draco also had plans already in place. Neville believed that Hermione also had something planned, there were times during their seventh year he saw just how cunning and vindictive his friend could be when pushed into a corner.

All the men had read Susan's review and each took away the most important tidbit, Hermione Granger had been charmed to remove her from those she loved most. The wizarding world began to look more closely at the witch and started to see a drastic change in her after the first anniversary. The day after the review, there were articles and editorials asking just where the most lauded muggleborn of many generations had gone. The Ministry would only say she was taking a holiday and would make a statement when she was ready.

The first statement from the Weasley family called the review rubbish and that Hermione had never been taken away from them. Molly and Ron Weasley were instantly on the defensive, which was also noted by those watching the story unfold. This was better than any show on television. There was silence from the remainder of Weasley family. Arthur Weasley was noted as away on sabbatical and a firm 'no comment' was stated by the remaining sons. Someone had even shown up in Romania. Apparently when he entered the pen where Charlie Weasley was working, the Hungarian Horntail, whose pen it was, took umbrage to the uninvited visitor and made it's feelings know. The man received burns and a rather nasty scar on his back. Charlie's 'no comment' went without saying. Ginny Weasley, only having heard about the book the next day after hearing the howlers sent to her family, avoided leaving the family home. Her notes to Harry remained unanswered.

Susan and Padma were alternating hugging and berating the muggleborn witch. They were pissed she didn't come to them for help. All the older students at Hogwarts, in the year leading up to the Final Battle, were part of the group that worked save the younger students from the 'professors'. None would have given a second thought to telling the populous the truth. Hermione was trying to quell their complaints with why it wouldn't work.

"Dumbledore had spent ten years telling everyone Harry would be their savior. The last five years of Dumbledore's life were spent spinning everything Harry did as more proof. In fact, trying to frame Draco for his death was another way to prove how right he was. Everything he did, every veiled comment, was leading people to believe evil only resided in one place. He wanted a world that was black and white. In the time after the war, that is what the world wanted as well. They wanted good and evil. Dumbledore made sure they had that in Harry. I think, had Dumbledore still been alive, he may have made sure Harry actually died. His plan had always been to be the hero." Hermione shrugged at her closest female friends and for the first time they saw just how manipulative their headmaster had been.

*R&R**R&R*

Flourish and Blotts had received many calls about ' _Amor Vincit_ ' since The Prophet's review and had upped their order of the book three times in the prior two days. Right now the order was for every book not already ordered. Flourish and Blotts advertised the never ending supply of books and promised that anyone who was in line by the time the store opened the following Monday would get a copy. After what happened with the "advance" selling of the Dumbledore book, the store took the different approach. The store manager was extremely pleased with how his promotion was working when he slipped into the store on Sunday night.

By Sunday morning the line in front of Flourish and Blotts had made it's way to the end of the alley and started back toward the store. By Monday morning, queue ran the length of the alley three times. As the excitement over just what secrets would be revealed grew so did the theories. While some were blatantly false, like Hermione was the love child of Voldemort and a French witch, or that Voldemort had taken over Ron Weasley's mind and body were laughed about, some were hitting closer to home. All the theories were running up and down the lines at a fever pitch. It was only the opening of the doors that caused the whole of the alley to pause.

The first person with the book stepped out of the store already reading it. Everyone in line was shocked at the size of the book but silence reigned supreme as those in line waited to hear the response. It didn't take long for the first gasp to rend through the air.

As those who already had the book passed those still waiting, the dust cover was all many could see. ' _Amor Vincit_ ' by Hermione Malfoy was written across the front cover in elegant script. On the back was a picture of Hermione Malfoy dressed in simple but elegant robes with a happy smile on her face.

*R&R**R&R*

 _Amor Vincit_ was a best seller by lunchtime. The line in the Alley didn't seem to decrease over the first week. Every day Flourish and Blotts opened their doors to an uncountable number of people. Response to the book had been slow at first. The book was very large and took, even the fastest of readers, a few days to finish. Then there was the time for introspection. No one had expected what they read. That led to a few extra days to read parts again to make sure nothing was missed. The book told the story of the war from an impartial point of view. Facts were laid out based on people's experiences and people were asked to make their own choice on what they believed. At the end of the book only one thing was clear, many of those that attended the five year anniversary were no better than the people they had killed in battle. There are no winners in war. Life is precious. Hate, regardless of reason, was the cause of pain.

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione Malfoy read letter after letter. Some were favorable and others thought the entire book was rubbish. The majority of people seemed to sympathize with the witch. Kingsley had been by earlier and stated it was probably time she made a statement. Harry had been trying to access her file and Kingsley was about ready to throw the guy in Azkaban. Really, he needed help. No one helped him after the war and he had spent the last five years living in a delusion promoted by the people he thought were there to help him.

"Does St. Mungo's have the capability to handle him?" Kingsley sighed before shaking his head. "Is there anywhere that will be able to help him? He is going to kill someone because of what he thinks will happen and what he had been told since he was eleven. There are days I want to bring Dumbledore back just to kill him again." Hermione no longer considered Harry her close friend but what the boy had been put through was inexcusable. Kingsley just agreed.

"I've heard about a place in the States. It's a rehabilitation center in the middle of no where and it is for people who have had extreme trauma in their lives. I have been speaking with the administrator and without giving too much away, the man was aghast at just what Harry had been exposed to as a child. He truly believes the place could help him. Or at least keep him safe from himself." Since Harry had no relatives and wasn't married there was no one that could step in and claim power of attorney. Although Kingsley admitted to denying Molly Weasley's attempt to gain that control over Harry. As a ministry official with no blood relations, the Ministry has automatic power of attorney meaning Kingsley could get him placed with minimal fuss. "Hermione, he has an arsenal of things at Grimmauld Place that he's taken from the Ministry. Most of them were taken from the Department of Mysteries. If he doesn't go to the center I'm afraid it will be Azkaban."

Nodding Hermione knew there was nothing more she could do and just prayed to Merlin this place could help her former friend.

*R&R**R&R*

Susan Bones stepped through the floo at Malfoy Manor. She was actually returning, as she and a few of their friends had taken up rooms since reuniting with Hermione and Draco, After breakfast, Susan had returned to her small flat and then to the office. It was there she received the official request for an interview. The Prophet had been trying to get some official comment from the Malfoy family and that morning they received notification of permission for an interview. The permission stated that Susan Bones would be the reporter to perform the interview. The Prophet jumped at the idea.

Up to now the Malfoy family had been reclusive in their activities. In reality they were bouncing between the Manor and their home in the Vindol Valley. When Susan had seen first seen the home and the Vindol Valley she fell in love with the area. She had Draco asking around for available homes or property. At the worst, she would do what the Malfoys did and just build a home.

Susan stepped through to see Kitmu standing waiting for the witch and her photographer. Susan winked at the elf whose eyes shifted to the photographer before flapping his ears quickly. Susan's eyes slid to Frank, the photographer, and confirmed he hadn't looked around yet.

"Hello, I'm Susan Bones and this is Frank Blackstone. We are with The Daily Prophet and have an appointment with Mrs Malfoy." Kitmu nodded in a regal manner befitting an elf in the employ of the Malfoy family. It took all of Susan's restraint to not laugh at the elf. They would all get a kick out of later. Following the elf, Susan knew where they were going but kept herself a couple of steps behind. Frank's camera was clicking away. No one had seen the inside of the new Manor since its completion a few years prior. Well, Susan had, but she didn't mention that fact. As they stood outside the conservatory doors, Susan noted the portrait of Narcissa hanging on the wall opposite the doors. When the doors were open Narcissa would be able to gaze over everything that happened in the conservatory. A mirror was hung to the side of the doors and allowed Susan to make eye contact without turning her head. Frank continued to be unaware of Susan's actions as he took pictures. Frank was one of the best photographers The Prophet had on staff. His mind was constantly looking at lighting and composition. It wasn't a wonder why some subtle interactions were missed by the man.

Kitmu opened the doors and led the pair into the room. Frank had taken a moment to prepare for a more well lit area and as soon as the doors opened he began to take pictures. What he saw through the viewfinder was a witch that everyone thought they knew but didn't actually know. Hermione Malfoy sat in a wingback chair with her hair elegantly twisted on the top of her head. Her clothing was obviously expensive but not outlandish. In fact, she looked to be perfectly comfortable in the conservatory. Frank mused to himself that if there were a few additional witches the meeting could easily be confused with a ladies tea party. Hermione motioned to the other chair for Susan.

"Would your photographer like to sit?" Hermione's quiet voice filled the room with polite question.

"No ma'am, if it's alright with you, I'd like to just walk around while you and Susan are talking. Maybe, after we could do some posed shots. If you agree, that is." Hermione gave a genuine smile to the man and nodded. The smile was not missed by the photographer who got a couple pictures snapped before she nodded.

"That would be perfectly fine. Feel free to grab a drink or snack while we talk." Hermione motioned to the buffet on the sideboard before turning to Susan. "Hello Susan, it's good to see you again. Your review was quite nice." Susan had pulled out a recorder and non-verbally asked Hermione for permission. Hermione nodded and Susan clicked it on before asking any questions.

"Thank you Hermione, it's nice to be here. You are looking quite well. The Minister said you had taken a holiday. Would you care to give us some details on that before we start discussing your book?" Susan had also pulled out her quill and parchment to add anything extra she may notice and want to include in the story.

"My holiday was more surprising than I had expected but once I had arrived it was lovely. I was able to spend a couple of weeks with my family." Hermione didn't need to mention how long she had been apart from her family.

"I want to thank you for this opportunity. If there are any questions you feel are outside of this interview, just let me know and I'll move on. Are there any areas you would like to have as off limits?" Hermione actually hadn't thought about that. She had spent the morning thinking about everything in the book, not about things that she didn't wish to discuss.

"I don't think so Susan, but I reserve the right to amend that and add something if it comes up." Susan agreed.

"Well, we all know that you are married to Draco now. Can you tell me and our readers how that happened?" Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face as she remembered her first thoughts on Draco.

"I guess I should start the beginning. Draco and I weren't exactly friends. I guess anyone who was at Hogwarts for our first few years could testify to that. I punched him third year actually. But we are very similar creatures. We are both studious and while it wasn't as obvious with him, we both spend hours of time in the library." Hermione thought back on all the things Draco had told her during sixth and seventh year.

"It was sixth year where our relationship actually became something more than just two rival students. He found me in the library one day and after a pretty intense conversation he helped me get the potions necessary to heal the curse from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Without Draco, I don't think anyone would have come up the correct potions mix. And I would still be suffering the aftereffects of the curse. After that, well as the book details, we worked closely to find and destroy the horcurxes and end Voldemort."

Susan, having been party to those years knew that part of the story and would run anything she thought was too personal past Hermione and Draco later. But, she needed Frank to hear the discussion as well. "So you and Draco became friends sixth year and that started to grow into something more seventh year?"

This was the point of the book that had caused the most uproar. The story of the "golden trio's" seventh year was epic and solidified their place as heroes in the war. But it was all a lie. "Yes, once the Death Eaters got into the school at the end of our sixth year, our plans had to be adjusted. At that point, there were only two horcurxes left. We knew what and where they were. It was a matter of timing and figuring out how to destroy them. When the Ministry mandated attendance for students from magical families only, we knew our first priority had shifted and we now had to ensure the safety of our friends and peers." Hermione remembered how all the houses worked together to ensure students had the necessary potions to recover from the torture they experienced. The older students taught the younger ones how to temper their spells while still appearing to be sending as powerful a spell as possible. "By the time of the Final Battle, Draco and I were in love. It was a love forged in the fear of death and we knew we were intended to be together."

"So after the Battle, Draco was arrested because of complaints by certain people. Can you give a little more detail than what was in the book?" Hermione almost laughed at the glee on Susan's face. She had waited years to put Molly Weasley in her place. Molly had been one of the few who continued to point out that _all_ of Susan's family had been murdered and just how tragic it was. Molly never offered the girl assistance or anything other than a pitying look before going on with her life. One would have thought a woman whose own brother's were killed in the same manner would have felt more empathy.

"Yes, I knew that because of Draco's last name he would be a target for retribution. I documented the information he provided and all the actions he took to ensure our victory in those two years. I had extensive pensive memories that had been secured by Kingsley immediately after the events. These were all presented after the trumped up charges were read. Draco was released within three hours of the session being called. The reporting of the case was minimal as the people who had voiced his guilt most loudly were still being lauded as heroes." The bitterness in Hermione's voice seeped out a little in recanting that information. Molly Weasley had spent a week after the verdict writing letters and trying to get people to form a mob. She wanted Draco to suffer solely because he was Lucius's son. Not because he did anything wrong.

"After Draco's successful trial what was next?" Hermione smiled at this memories.

"We married quite soon after the Battle. We didn't want to be apart from the other. After our wedding we took the Ministry's offer to study and sit for our NEWTS. While our seventh year was far from traditional, it did provide us the chance to learn a full years worth of knowledge. I was able to learn most of the things I needed. Our classmates would provide copies of their notes and assignments so Draco and I were able to keep up. We both sat for our NEWTS before the end of that July and immediately began our mastery programs in August." This was actually news as she didn't include that in the book.

"So you and Draco are both masters. What subjects did each of you study?"

"I studied potions under Severus Snape and Draco is a charms master. He earned his status from Filius Flitwick two years ago. Draco, of course, was able to focus on his studies longer than I was. Based on my NEWTS score, only Master Snape scored higher, I was able to accelerate through the first two years of the four year program by the end of December. Once January rolled around, I had delved into the depth of the program. Master Snape pushed me so that by that spring I had completed the coursework and only had to sit for my final evaluation."

Hermione failed to mention her memory potion was selected to be her dissertation topic. Draco had used the charm that worked with the potion. "During Master Snape's recovery after the Final Battle, he was relegated to his hospital bed, which he complained bitterly about. Luckily, the hospital allowed for us to option the room next door and create a potion's classroom. The rooms were connected and allowed for him to move between them. We spent majority of each day in the classroom. It was intense, but, as I mentioned, we succeed in finishing the coursework and writing up my created potion before…". Hermione didn't mention before what, that was now well known.

"So are you officially a potions mistress now or do you still have some time left in the program?" Susan chuckled to herself remembering the debate Hermione and Severus had the day before. After the first round of yelling had calmed, Draco had appeared with bowls of popcorn. Hermione's parents followed with drinks and amused smiles on their faces. Susan, Draco and the Grangers settled onto the couches and watched the show. Hermione remembered it as well based on the huff that came from her.

"Master Snape and I have been discussing it. I need be retested to ensure I remember everything he previously taught me. After that I have to present the potion and provide results on how the effectiveness of it in real world cases. I hope to have my certification accepted soon. I want to have that finished before I start working in the field." Draco had shown Hermione their potion's company and she was very excited to begin the next part of her life.

"Now onto some of the more difficult questions, you spent a great part of the book working up to you losing your memories. It seems everyone knew what was going to happen and yet, you allowed yourself to taken away from the life you fought to live. Everyone wants to know why the 'smartest witch of our age' allowed it happen."

"That is a question Draco and Kingsley asked me many times. At the time, you have to remember what the world was. We had just barely survived the war. Our numbers were down and people needed a scapegoat. Those that served on the losing side were easy targets. But as they were sent away, the need for vengeance was still strong. Families that didn't side were slowly targeted for being neutral. I knew that standing up to expose what would be done would just put a target back on my back." Hermione sighed a little before continuing.

"I was being selfish. We had all just fought for our lives and the target that I had been carrying since starting Hogwarts was finally gone. I didn't want it back. I also didn't want the accusations against Draco to have a new and more powerful fuel. I am sure those that wanted Draco sent away would twist our relationship to attain their goal. So I sacrificed myself to ensure I could return." Looking out the doors of the conservatory Hermione noticed the portrait of Narcissa. She was still but looking directly at Hermione. It was that moment that Hermione realized that she and Narcissa were similar. They would both sacrifice themselves before allowing harm to come to those they loved.

Susan finished with the official interview and Frank took dozens of photos before the pair departed the Malfoy grounds. After their departure, Draco wrapped his arms around his wife as they stared over the gardens from the Conservatory windows. "You did excellent." Draco kissed the nape of his wife's back as she leaned into his embrace.

*R&R**R&R*

 _ **A/N: So this is the final real chapter of Rest & Revenge. I have a shortish epilogue that I will post in the next day or two. That will really just wrap up what happens to the **_**_conspirators after the books release. Hermione and Draco get to live their lives as they wanted and without having to justify themselves to anyone._**

 _ **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and favorited and followed. It really is a cool feeling to know people like it.**_

 _ **In writing the story there were parts that just didn't fit into the narrative. The detail in the parts, while not really necessary, clarify some comments made in the story proper. Especially the changes to seventh year. So I decided to turn those smaller sections into excerpt from the book. I will post those after the epilogue. I suspect everything will be up in the next couple weeks. But since these chapters are add-ons, I'm going to mark this one as complete.**_

 _ **Thanks again and I'll see you all next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on this epi. I had it written and just didn't like how it ended with Molly. So I had to sit back and think of a different punishment. One that would satisfy Hermione's desire for vengeance (without going all DarkHermione) but would not be viewed as too heavy handed by the government. I think this aligns with Hermione's tendency for the dramatic (etching 'snitch' into the forehead) and devious practicality (sending the Toad to the centaurs). FYI, Draco was not pleased. He wanted her to suffer more but since he didn't want to piss off his wife, he agreed to her plans. For any man reading this, remember - Happy Wife Happy Life.**_

 _ **Enjoy and see you at the end.**_

R&R

Kingsley sat in his office discussing exactly what needed to be done with four of his most trusted aurors. The group was shocked to learn exactly what they would be up against upon entering Harry Potter's home. Kingsley was the secret-keeper for the home and as such, he was able to grant access to whomever he desired. After discussing things with Hermione, he made the decision to see if he could get Harry the help he desperately needed.

"Minster, if I could be blunt?" At Kingsley's nod, the tall man who would be in-charge continued. "If you knew he was taking these things, why did you allow it to continue?" This was a question Kingsley was going to have to answer both publicly and privately. He sighed before answering.

"That is a good question with no good answer Seamus. Harry started stealing right after the war. While he thought he deserved to be put directly into the auror corps, I knew he couldn't handle it and after he publicly stated he wouldn't accept favoritism I was able to easily keep him out. But the public was decidedly still pro-Harry then so I couldn't do anything that would tarnish his reputation. I suspected he was the thief but, needed iron clad proof. It didn't take as long as I had expected because he was taking something everyday. I simply disillusion myself and watched him for two days. After obtaining the evidence of his theft, I had to determine if the items he took were related or just random. Once I understood he was just taking whatever he could get his hands on, it was easy to make sure what he took was non-functioning. The rooms he would access had been faked and set up to look just like the ones he thought he was entering. When he would take something, it would be logged and recorded. None of the things he took can do anything, they are junk items made to look like the devices that might be of use to him. The few items he got prior to being discovered have been replaced over the years with non-functioning duplicates as well."

None of the men standing before the Minister could truly believe what they were hearing. All had their own opinions of the 'savior of the wizarding world', but were shocked at just how off the bend he had become. Seamus remembered sixth year and the near-psychotic behavior Harry had displayed. Seamus and Dean Thomas had spent many nights discussing just what was wrong with their bunkmate. Since the release of Hermione's book, Seamus had been thinking about those late night conversations with his best friend. "Minister, is Harry a risk to us or himself at this point?"

"Both, after Hermione's memories were erased his behavior calmed but now he suspects her memories are back, I worry what he will do to protect her from herself. Hermione was of the opinion that Harry and Ron would not be able to accept Draco and would whatever they felt was necessary to protect her. As we have come to expect, she was correct in that belief." Since the return from Australia and subsequent release from Ministry custody, Kingsley had assigned someone to trail the three of them. Kingsley knew that Ginny had holed herself up at the Burrow while Ron had moved back to the Burrow after his dismissal from the Ministry. Without a job, and never having saved a knut of his salary, there was no way for him to maintain renting an apartment. Harry seemed to be acting as if Hermione's memories hadn't returned but Kingsley knew that Harry suspected it.

"One final question Minister. What about the Weasleys, won't they be a problem once the arrest becomes known?" Seamus had really grown into his role and it was one he took extremely serious. The attack, because that is what Seamus believed it to be, on Hermione had shattered his belief in the innocence of everyone he had known as a child.

"Harry is a single employee of the Ministry. The Ministry and by extension me have power of attorney over Harry. As long as we can get him without a fight the story will stay out of the papers unless the Weasleys themselves do something. Right now, they are fighting a public relations battle and claiming Harry is now missing could be twisted into a distraction by them to defuse the attention." Looking at his group, he gave them one final thought. "Harry was vital to the defeat of Voldemort but the boy and now man needs help. It's our job as Ministry employees and more importantly as fellow wizards to save him before he hurts himself. Be prepared for anything."

It was with those final thoughts the group blinked away to the twelfth home on Grimmauld Place.

*R&R**R&R*

Harry was too surprised by the arrival of the five men to do anything before his wand had been taken and he was surrounded. His eyes slipped to the armory and was pissed he hadn't just kept one piece on him at all times. Kingsley watched the man's actions and cursed at just how much Harry's childhood had destroyed the chance for him to be a good member of society.

Once it was verified that Harry was secured and would not be able to escape, the group began to catalog all the items in the home. Seamus was the first to notice the wall with pictures. After examining the information he was sickened at just what Harry had planned. He only needed to ask one question to the boy that had been his roommate for seven years.

"Harry?" When the man's green (and slightly crazed) eyes looked up, Seamus knew the answer but needed to hear it. "Do you truly believe what you have written here?" Seamus motioned to the wall with pictures and outlandish threat scenarios. Harry had been having some brilliant thoughts over the time since he was released from the Ministry holding area.

"Of course Seamus! You remember the war and how it was Slytherin driven! If they could they would be running around in robes and masks now. They are just waiting for Malfoy to step back into his roll as leader. I would bet that Malfoy was actually Voldemort's kid. I mean, how else would you explain him getting brought into the Death Eaters at such a young age. Only someone close to the heart of Voldemort would be trusted." Harry began to nod and mumble to himself about how Lucius probably offered his wife up to ensure Voldemort's spawn would be tied to the Malfoy lineage as well.

Seamus was truly surprised at just how delusional this friend was. Not that he had really every hung out with Harry. Ron ensured that Harry stayed at arm's length from every other boy at school. Ron made sure they were in the same classes and unless Ron was made at Harry, they always sat together. Being so insulated from the rest of the wizards made it easy for the Weasley (or more specifically Molly's) hatred of all thing pureblood to spill over and envelope Harry.

"Harry you are being brought to Ministry to be evaluated. This will determine how your theft will be handled." With that Kingsley and Harry left Grimmauld Place. It was quite likely Harry would never return to the home that had become a mad house for him. Kingsley placed the man he had known as a child in a solitary area. The last thing Harry needed was for someone to let the papers know about Harry's arrest before the Ministry had to release the official notice. Kingsley sat in his office and rubbed his temples.

It took a few hours for Wizengamot to gather for the hearing. Harry sat in the defendant's chair not fully aware of where he was. It was during the examination that he went into a rant about all the evils of the world. Just based on that evidence the Wizengamot was convinced the man had some very intense mental issues. When Seamus took the stand and discussed the wall of theories found at Grimmauld Place the members of the board (some of whom were identified as Death Eaters by Harry) all agreed something drastic needed to be done before Harry Potter ended up splitting the Wizarding world again.

*R&R**R&R*

Harry Potter sat on an Adirondack chair in the warm sun. This place was nice, his room was small but the weather was warm and the sun always seemed to come out. He didn't actually remember how he got here but he was pleased.

The guy who worked here with him was nice. Harry humored the American wizard it was obvious that Healer Ross (for some reason they guy wanted to be called that) didn't understand the complex workings of the British magical world. Maybe the slow and relaxed lifestyle of the Americans would be a good idea. Harry sighed deeply and shut his eyes. Maybe a morning nap with the sun beating on him would be a good idea. He always felt better after his sunny naps.

Healer Ross watched the young man and sighed. He had spent the last six months doing very intense therapy with Harry. As the days turned to weeks, the man had told him all about his childhood abuse and when he got to being brought into the magical world Ross was truly shocked at just how the abuse changed. It seemed every person who got close to the boy had ulterior motives. It was sad but the manipulations done by these people had irrevocably scarred Harry Potter.

Healer Ross noted his diagnosis and forwarded his recommendation to the American and British Ministries. It would probably take another year or two before the Ministries would be able to negotiate an agreement. Maybe by then Harry would feel some level of remorse for something he did. Ross felt the best chance was related to Hermione Granger (now Malfoy). During their discussions, Harry refused to acknowledge that his friend had married the Malfoy heir. Ross noted that during the therapy sessions any mention of Hermione should use her maiden name and not reference the Malfoy family at all.

When Harry spoke of Hermione, it appeared that she was the only person who did not befriend Harry with any motive other than just being friends. Hermione battled with Harry because she wanted a free world. It wasn't until after the introduction of Harry to his godfather (Ross had his own theories on Sirius Black) and Grimmauld Place that Harry started to truly slip into his delusions.

Ross's diagnosis and suggested therapy was for Harry to remain a resident of the center. There was very little hope he would be able to overcome his neurosis and because of that, the man would forever be a threat to the Wizarding world. Ross noted his concern that if any person from his former life could trigger a violent response. Wizarding prisons were the last thing the man with a fragile mental state needed.

It actually took the American and British Ministries four years to come to an agreement. In that time Harry had a few breakthroughs. He did regret removing Hermione's memories because now she was mad. But he wasn't remorseful about the reason he participated in the removal of her memories. He still refused to acknowledge Hermione's relationship to his school yard rival.

Harry was to remain a resident of the North American Center for Therapy and Rest in the American southwest. The center was located in a remote section of Nevada. The muggles believe the place to be part of the US Muggle Government's effort to mask the existence of extra-terrestrials. In reality, the land was deeded to the American Wizarding world. The center was built in the middle of the land where lay lines crossed and natural magic was the most soothing. Healer Ross and his eventual replacement, a witch named Erica Ward, would become the closest things to friends Harry Potter would experience. They didn't need or want anything from Harry and Harry didn't use them as he did with Hermione. He made friends with a few of the other residents. They were all broken and the one's that acknowledged their frailty made inroads. By the end of his life, Harry had watched the world he knew change from one of fear and loathing, to wizards actually working together. Harry liked the idea, but never got over the hatred of all things Slytherin. That lone fact is why the man never left the grounds of the center in Nevada again.

*R&R**R&R*

While Ron Weasley wasn't arrested for any of his actions, he never achieved any of the acclaim he undeservedly thrust onto himself. After the public outcry over what had happened to Hermione Granger (now Malfoy), the Ministry completed a very thorough investigation under the watchful eye of the outraged populous. None of those involved in the Ministry review could risk over looking anything or be seen as drawing a conclusion without supporting evidence.

The subsequent report noted that while Ronald Bilius Weasley fully supported the actions of Molly and Ginevra Weasley, he played no real part in the attack. In addition, the report documented the various infractions and disciplinary actions that had occurred while Ronald was employed by the Ministry. This included the threats made to the Australian Minister of Magic. After the report was issued the public had one view on Ron Weasley, he was a lazy ass.

Ron was never able to gain meaningful employment. But, as had been seen throughout his childhood, the reasons were always because of someone else. After realizing Harry was missing, Ron spent weeks trying to rally people into believing Harry had been taken in retaliation. The finger, at least Ron's finger, was solely pointed at Hermione Malfoy. While Hermione had a rock solid alibi, not that she needed it, Ron refused to listen to those around him. At the end, a restraining order was placed against Ron with the threat of legal action if he didn't cease the false accusations. As Ron attempted to find a way around the order, the Ministry announced the arrest and confinement of Harry Potter. The announcement also noted the arrest of Harry had occurred three months prior. Most people did the quick calculation to realize Harry had been "gone" for over two months before his best friend even took notice of his absence. After the official announcement, the media sat outside of the Weasley family home waiting for a response.

The only response that was publishable was a photo of Ron Weasley that had a black bar over the single middle finger raised to the camping reporters.

Unlike Harry, who ended up enjoying the unofficial prison where he had landed himself, the remainder of Ron's life was miserable to him. He lived at the Burrow with his father, after Arthur's return from his muggle sabbatical. Arthur spent the remainder of his days flitting between the two worlds and identifying threats to the Statute of Secrecy.

Ron, never wanting to help in anyway as it would appear to be work, sat in the garden and would occasionally throw a gnome or two over the garden wall. Arthur never made a fortune in his work but it was enough to ensure the home was always warm, full of food and available to his children. Since the remainder of the Weasley men had become successful in their own rights, Ron was allowed to remain in the Burrow after Arthur's death.

*R&R**R&R*

Unlike Ron, Molly and Ginny Weasley were found to be extremely culpable in the events that altered Hermione Granger's (now Malfoy) life. While both woman immediately blamed Harry Potter for the plan, it was obvious the majority of the plot had been done by them. The notebook stolen from Hermione and Draco's apartment was found in the possession of Ginny Weasley. It appeared to have been hastily hidden under the bed but with no real effort.

Both witches were eventually found guilty. As Ginny had been pulled into the arrangement while she was still underage (just barely, but she wasn't quite seventeen) her sentence was slightly reduced. In addition to her age, she was found to have been over controlled by her mother. Under veritaserum Ginny spoke of her childhood and how for as long as she could remember, Molly had always said Ginny would marry Harry Potter. The delusions were only fed more intensely once Harry became a part of the family. Ginny admitted her part was driven by the desire to make Harry happy. She would have been just as happy if Hermione had gone away but everyone involved knew Harry would get very moody if Hermione were to disappear.

What saved Ginny from a horrid stay at Azkaban was her truthful remorse in the plot. She admitted to having doubts but was talked around by Molly. Instead of the rocky island in the North Atlantic, Ginny was sentenced to 5 years at one of the prisons in Norway. The Scandinavian Wizarding prisons were not at all like Azkaban, instead they helped those sentenced to find peace with what they did and rehabilitate. However, those same people took a dim view on repeat offenders. In the end, Ginny spent the rest of her life in Norway. The prison on Spitsbergen island had a program allowing inmates to find work and make connections while still being incarcerated. Ginny had been communicating with a few people through a prison pen pal program. When nearing her release Ginny lamented having to return to Britain and mentioned it in her letters. One of her friends offered a spare bedroom for a reasonable rent. Eventually this friendship would lead to more and Ginny would marry the girl's brother.

Ginny and Andres lived a long life in the isolated Wizarding village outside of Hammerfest on the Norwegian Sea. Three of their grandchildren would lead the Norwegian National Quidditch Team to their first championship. Ginny watched happily as her fame was finally eclipsed by something more innocent.

*R&R**R&R*

Molly Weasley was another story entirely. She had no remorse for what she did and claimed it was for the better of everyone that Malfoy was kept from the muggleborn girl. Molly's testimony alluded to her belief the Malfoy heir should have been killed along with his mother. Molly truly believed Hermione should be with Ron and the both of them would be happy.

Hermione had been shocked at the callous comments the witch, who had claimed to be her magical mother, made. The guilty verdict was a fait accompli as the witch admitted to using the stolen notes to create the potion. In a backhanded compliment, Molly stated she didn't really believe Hermione had come up with the potion since, as a muggleborn, the girl would have the practical knowledge to understand the nuance needed for a potion that complex. Severus, who was sitting with Hermione that day, had to be restrained.

While the verdict was simple, the sentence was not. The Wizengamot could have easily sent her to Azkaban for the crime but that seemed too much for the crime in some ways. Draco, who had claimed the Malfoy seat, sat and watched the debate. He had stated he would observe but would not vote until absolutely necessary due to the conflict his decision may cause. After a week of debates Draco was bored. He had spent the previous evening telling Hermione all the options that had been put forth to see what she wanted to happen. It took her all night to decide and her punishment didn't seem enough to Draco but, Hermione told him that in the end they would have their HEA and destroying the Weasley family more than the family had already accomplished was not necessary.

With that Draco walked into the room and announced he was tired of bickering. The room quieted and looked to the young wizard. Some figured he would rant and rave before sitting without offering any viable solution. Others assumed he would have some naive thoughts they could scold him about before getting back to what they had to do. In the end, no one expected the solution he put forth.

Molly Weasley was sentenced to live four years not knowing she was a witch. Using the potion and charm Hermione created, the spell would wipe any memory of magic but she would retain memories of her family. She and Arthur would live in the muggle world. Her punishment was to experience a life that was ripped away. The difference was Hermione allowed for Molly to remember her husband and their children.

As far as Muggle Molly was concerned, her children were happily off living their normal muggle lives. The Weasley sons, sans Ron, agreed to the punishment and to work together to ensure their mother didn't find out about magic until her memories returned. Molly lived almost the same life as before, she cooked and cleaned and kept house but this time without a flick of a wand. She didn't remember wars or hatred, just that she loved her husband and children.

Arthur enjoyed the years away and by the time the spell had worn off the pair's relationship was stronger than ever. When her memories returned Arthur informed her of the rest of the punishment. She could return to the Wizarding world, since that was where they belonged, but she would have no contact with anyone originally targeted. After being brought caught up on what actually had happened during those four years, Molly did return to the Burrow and resumed her life. While Ron stayed to mope, Molly had finally learned remorse and spent the rest of her years staying to herself. She had no desire to interfere in the lives of others anymore. It seemed she had done more harm than good.

R&R

 ** _A/N: So that's the epilogue. I know, where's Hermione & Draco. What happened? Did they get their HEA? So of course they get their HEA, I'm not super angsty which is why I skipped the detail of the whole time they separated and it was only really discussed in flashback. The next few updates will be chapters from the book and there isn't really a set schedule. With work it will probably take me another couple weeks to get them loaded. Sorry, after staring at a computer all day, sometimes the last thing I want to do is look at one when I get home. Plus it's almost spring here and I want to enjoy a little sunshine before it gets too blasted hot to do anything. I love living in the middle of the country. _**

_**As for the chapters, you'll hear from everyone you love...Hermione, Draco, Jean and Severus. Yes, Hermione was able to get Severus to talk about himself. What shall he say... *devilish grin***_

 _ **Thanks for the favorites and follows. The reviews are always awesome, but as I fail to comment on most stories I've ever read, I totally get it.**_

 _ **The first of the supplemental chapters will Hermione's prologue to the book.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So these are varying lengths. They are really just parts I wrote that didn't fit so I just made them part of Hermione's book. The premise (as noted in the first bit of the "chapter") is The Prophet is publishing excepts of the book at some point in the future. These chapters cover parts of the story not really detailed in the actual story or a difference POV from the original story scene (*coughs Draco POV*).**_

 _ **Amor Vincit Outtakes**_

*R&R**R&R*

The following are excerpts from various chapter's of Hermione Malfoy's best selling book _Amor Vincit_. The book has been reprinting multiple times while rewriting the history of magical Britain. The rest of the magical world has taken notice of the hard fought battles endured by British wizards and witches and learned from those mistakes. The magical world has become more inclusive and worked together to thwart those threatening to disrupt the stability we now all enjoy.

We appreciate Mrs. Mafoy's permission to use her book in our continuing effort to help the magical world remain strong.

~The Daily Prophet - International Edition

 _'Amor Vincit' Preface - How Wars Begin_

 _By Hermione Malfoy_

We all know the story of the first war and how it was a battle of right and wrong, black and white. 'To the victors go the spoils', that is a term used by muggles. It means those that win a battle or war get to claim whatever they want. Along those same lines is the saying, 'history is written by the winners.' This is a more recent quote and is also muggle in origin. It is believed to have been said during the muggle war called World War II. But the meaning is clear, the history you read is written by those who won. Those who lost are dead or their side of the story is brushed under the rug (*another muggle term meaning hidden away from sight).

Five years after the end of the second war and more than twenty years after the official end of the first war, we also all know, or think we know, everything about the men who led each side of the war. And more importantly we know what they were fighting to reach. The reasons driving each man to settle on those goals has been glossed over by those that knew them best. Tom Riddle never masked what he wanted. He wanted supreme and ultimate power. He wanted the world to be confined to what he thought was right and safe for the wizards and witches that followed him. His primary failure was in refusing to acknowledge that magic cannot be contained and as the population decreased, magic did what it needed to do to survive. Muggleborns had always been around but in the last two centuries the numbers of them increased, I believe because of the decrease in births by witches in the magical world. Riddle saw the way muggleborns were viewed and saw it as an opportunity to position himself against the man who was slowly amassing the power he wanted. That man, that hurdle was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard since Merlin by his own manipulation. He had gained the position of Hogwarts Headmaster, responsible for moulding the minds of the future wizarding leaders of Britain. He was named Chief Mugwump and acted as a peacemaker for international squabbles leading decisions toward the factions with which he personally agreed. Finally, he was the Wizengamot's Chief Warlock. This position alone gave him the power to decide the fates of every witch and wizard in Britain. Why does someone need all of those roles at the same time? Power. How much time was actually spent on each of the roles? Not enough, reading the histories of the positions and the biographies of those witches and wizards who previously held the roles, each position was a full time job. To do it as intended was a life's work. Dumbledore accumulated titles like a child accumulates toys.

When one compares the leader of the 'Light' to the leader of the 'Dark' there are many more similarities than differences. Both of these men were raised without fathers. One's father wanted nothing to do with him while the other choose prison life over being there for his family. The boys were lonely and isolated as child. They were led to believe they were outcasts from those around them and grew finding comfort in the fact they were more powerful than their counterparts. Both saw the chance to be powerful and prove their fathers wrong for not choosing them. Neither boy got what they wanted, in the end.

Riddle, in an apparent, fit of rage, killed his father after the man didn't care how powerful the young wizard was. The story, as has been passed down, was the man looked to his son and told him to get out. No amount of power or skill would make the boy anything other than a freak like his mother. It seems Young Riddle didn't expect his father to be so dismissive and that lead to the first time Tom Riddle killed a human. As we know it wouldn't be the last.

On the other hand, Dumbledore had to live with the fact that his father chose to die in prison ensuring Ariana never received the adequate mental care she needed or being there to help his family survive. The treatments available may not have been great but it would have been better than locking the family in their home and isolating themselves. Ariana was dealing with what would now be considered PTSD. The Ministry would have been able to handle Ariana's display of magic as they do with other cases of accidental magic. But Dumbledore's father wanted nothing to do with the Ministry and sentenced his family to a life much harder than was necessary.

As Young Riddle grew he saw the power Dumbledore was amassing and wanted it for himself. Taking a position opposite of Dumbledore, Riddle purposely set himself to battle for his goal. He never expected a young muggleborn mother from the opposing side to be powerful enough to thwart his effort. He underestimated muggleborns until the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: So I had a review that wasn't nice, they happen, but I guess I should have put a warning that this would have a bit of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. So I apologize for those of you reading that are still expecting the story to turn out that Hermione ends up with Ron and lives the life he wanted. That won't happen. I doubt any of my stories will have that ending (never say never and all that, but still). I've learned, and will be more detailed in my summaries._**

 ** _Anyway...here is the next chapter and we see what Draco's take on the horcrux discussion was and their first meeting with Snape. I do love Snape (RIP Alan Rickman)._**

*R&R**R&R*

 _'_ _Amor Vincit' Chapter 3 - What is a horcurx_

 _By Draco Malfoy_

Hermione was sitting in the library furiously scribbling on a parchment. She had at least four books open on the table and there was probably one in her lap as well. She was frustrated, that was obvious. After she threw her quill down and growled I knew it was time to make my presence know. Our relationship was still in its infancy at this point and I needed her much more than she needed me. At least, that was what I thought. I had spent the week prior going through all the information the elves had provided to me. It seemed like those animals who still inhabited my home were planning on attacking muggles and specifically targeting those related or important to the Light. I needed to tell Hermione her parents were high on the list. In fact, the only muggle thought of less highly (so higher on the list of targets) than the couple who bore the 'brightest witch of the age' was my Uncle Ted.

I knew the right thing was to try and save them all, I just didn't know how. So I turned to the witch who had sworn to help me through my darkest hours.

"What caused such a ferocious sound?" Hermione was a bit surprised to see me. It seemed as if I was the only one able to sneak up on the witch. I had told her she was unobservant but in reality, the girl was the most observant one around. The stress of the war was started to get to her. She slid the piece of parchment toward me and I knew why she was frustrated. The words burned bright in my mind. I don't remember writing anything on the parchment but I know I did. The words changed the direction of the war and how we would fight it.

Diary.

Ring.

Necklace.

Diadem.

Cup.

…

Snake.

As with the targeted muggles, I didn't know how to tell Hermione the 'unknown' horcrux was actually her best friend. So I went an alternate route and detailed the destruction of the three that were no longer a problem. While I hate Riddle for all that he had put my family through, I had no real love for Dumbledore either. When I learned he had cursed himself with one of the horcuxes, I found it funny. The man had spent his life telling everyone how powerful he was. How needed he was. As the fates intended, he too would be dead and remembered for what he was. Not what he pretended to be.

It was after having detailed the destroyed items that I still found myself unable to tell her about Potter or the very real risk to her parents. I decided we needed someone else to be on our side and it had to be Severus. We needed someone to help us and there was no way we would go to Dumbledore. Hermione felt McGonagall was an option, but in the end, the Scottish woman believed every lie that seeped from Dumbledore's mouth. We wouldn't be out of the office before she was telling him everything. So I made the decision and it was the brooding potions professor that everyone thought they knew. As expected, he was not pleased to see Hermione. At least, that was how he acted. No one could know just how deeply he despised the leaders of the 'Light' and 'Dark' sides.

"Godfather, Hermione is aware of the horcruxes." The man had already happily assisted in procuring the items for the healing potions Hermione needed, but was wary on how to respond.

"Draco showed me the list and thinks there is a seventh. He doesn't want to tell me what he thinks it is. I worry it is something we won't be able to obtain if he is so worried." Hermione grabbed my hand and her fear was palpable. "I also worry whatever it is will end up putting Draco in more danger than he is already in." Hermione looked at me and for the first time, allowed her barriers to drop. I could see she genuinely cared for me. Being raised as I was, I was taught to never show emotions. Emotions were a weakness. My mother always showed me her love for me. Because of her, I was able to drop my own guard and allow Hermione to see how deeply she had reached me. She squeezed my hand tightly before turning back to my godfather.

Severus Snape was a man who would never admit to loving people. Rumors were rampant about what exactly he felt for Potter's mother and he refused to tell me the truth. But in that moment, when Hermione and I let our guards down, Severus did as well. Apparently I was something he loved and seeing how protective Hermione was of me, he had found a kindred spirit.

"Miss Granger, the unknown horcrux will not hurt Draco physically. I believe his fear in telling you is because it could hurt you emotionally. And I believe my godson would move the heavens if it would save you pain." My godfather had never been more accurate in his observations. "I have recently been informed by our headmaster that there is a seventh horcrux. This was thought to be impossible. However, based on what Draco informed me about his snake, Nagini, I know it is indeed possible for a living creature to be a horcurx."

Hermione gasped spinning before grabbing my other hand. "It's Harry isn't it? That's why Voldemort can get into Harry's mind." Severus was impressed at how quickly Hermione came to that conclusion. I just nodded.

"We only know of one way for a horcrux to be destroyed and that is using basilisk venom. And that venom is poisonous to living creatures." Hermione stood in silence for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"So we keep looking for ways to destroy it. I know it's the darkest magic around and there is very little written about it but I am sure between the library here, Professor Snape's contacts and whatever dark secrets are buried in the library at Malfoy Manor, we can figure something out. It certainly explains why Harry was never removed from the family that raised him." Severus and I were confused until she fully explained what her friend's childhood was actually like. "Dumbledore wanted him to be raised ready to sacrifice himself without a second thought. I never understood it until now. Bastard." Hermione was upset at the actual reason her friend had suffered so much. Severus too was upset, I suspected it had something to do with Lily Evans and whatever their relationship had been.

It wasn't until Hermione and Kitmu met that she had her most brilliant idea to date. Ask the elves what they knew. I was shocked at when Kitmu came up with a solution to the 'Harry as a horcrux' problem. It was just a matter to figure out when the correct time was to remove the connection.

*R&R**R&R*

 ** _A/N 2 - So this will be it for a few days. Traveling for work and doubt I'll have time/energy to do much more than crawl into bed at night. I'll post something when I get home at the end of the week. Thanks for reading and hope everyone has a great next few days._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hello and I hope everyone had a good week. I was traveling with work and have so much tolerance for the social niceties that are required when working with others. Needless to say, the last two day have been me, alone and sleeping. Seemed like a good alternative._**

 ** _For those of you that are mothers (natural, adoptive, grand, gods or just act like one) I hope you are having a wonder Mother's Day (that is what today is in the states). My mom got some flowers from me and my brother make some sort of "casserole" consisting of cinnamon rolls (cut up), egg, milk, cinnamon (because you can never have enough of that), syrup and apples. Surprisingly good. I'm sure there is some recipe on pintrest or what not. I'd just google search cinnamon apple casserole and you'll probably find something._**

 ** _Anyway, it seems oddly appropriate that today's chapter was written by Hermione's mother. We never really hear from them so I thought I'd give them a voice._**

 ** _Thanks for the favs, follow & reviews. I do take them to heart and will mention that I'm working on a more true epilogue just because of a comment made by StrongHermione. Still working on it so it may be a few weeks before that one is published. _**

**_Finally, I still don't anything you recognize from the books or movies. I'm pretty sure I made Kitmu up but after reading so many fanficition stories who really knows. :)_**

*R&R**R&R*

 _'_ _Amor Vincit' Chapter 4 - A potion and A prayer_

 _By Jean Anne Granger_

Raising a witch as a daughter was not something I was prepared to do, I'm not sure any muggle would even think it was a possibility. My daughter had always been special. She was a bright little girl who was always ahead of her peers in reaching milestones. That had nothing to do with her magic, she was gifted from the start. Her father and I spent her first few years with every educational tool we could come across. It wasn't until she was four that we started to notice differences between Hermione and other children. It seemed if Hermione wanted something badly enough, it would happen. Honestly, if Rich and I hadn't been there together the first time she called for something from across the room, we wouldn't have believed it possible.

We had put Hermione down for her afternoon nap and she was not pleased with us. But as is true with all children, the sleepier the child the more upset they get. That particular morning had been trying for all of us. The morning kicked off with a severe storm that woke the entire house at four in the morning with thunderclaps. Hermione, never a fan of violent weather, awoke with a start and never fell back into a restful sleep. As we started to relax and slip back into the waiting hands of Morpheus, emergency sirens were heard and got progressively louder until they were just outside our home. It appeared the loud thunderclap, that had so scared Hermione, hit the home across the street and our neighbor's home was now burning. The fire brigade was able to put it out, but with all the commotion and the sun starting to break through the clouds, Hermione made the decision to remain awake. My daughter is a lovely but stubborn girl. Once she had made a decision it is difficult to change her mind. We discovered this trait early in our daughter and had to learn ways to work around it.

After breakfast and getting her dressed we watched as the last emergency vehicles left the street. Hermione stood on the porch and looked to the house worried for her friend. The family had a four year old girl who had become Hermione's first friend. The girls would play dolls or run around the yards. The home, while not destroyed, could not be lived in. The family was waiting for permission to enter and pack some clothes. They would go live with family on the south coast. We comforted Hermione and let her know her friend was ok. We left to do our normal weekend activities including grocery shopping and picking up a few new books from the library. Even at four, Hermione was a voracious reader and we didn't have enough shelf space for all the books she wanted.

By the time we got home it past the lunch hour. I quickly pulled together some sandwiches and we ate as a family. After a bit Hermione started to nod off. At my suggestion it was nap time, she immediately woke and claimed she wasn't tired. After about thirty minutes of 'discussion' I picked up my daughter and placed her in the bed. I told her she wasn't to leave the bed. Hermione was not pleased. She yelled and cried. After about ten minutes of not getting any reaction she got mad. I know now, after speaking with parents of magical children, anger is the easiest emotion to pour into magic. I believe due to being so tired and her want to not be put into her bed, Hermione's magic awoke. She knew she would get in trouble if she tried to get out of her bed to get one of her books so she called to it. As Rich and I stood in the doorway we saw her focus on the stack of books and reach out her little hand. As if there was a string attached it, a book from the middle of the stack flew towards her. She caught it and sat in her bed reading. Rich and I were shocked. We didn't have anyone to speak to it about, so we decided to watch and document any unusual things we saw with our daughter.

By the time Hermione was eleven the list of things we had observed filled multiple notebooks. When Minerva McGonagall sat in our living room and told us Hermione was a witch, it wasn't a surprise. It had answered all our questions about our special little girl. When we were informed the school had always been aware of Hermione and her magical ability, we were upset. We had spent years worrying about how to discuss her special talents with her and to find out there was an entire world who raised magical children, we were livid. The resources available were blocked because two men wanted ultimate control. We were lucky that Hermione was a smart girl and realized she could do things that her little friend could not. She focused on her special talents and made sure to never expose herself to anyone but her father or me. We heard of other children who were raised without magical parents and they seemed to lag behind their peers. We are told the strength of one's magic is based on a 'genetic' lottery but I wonder if those children had been raised with knowledge of what they were if they would have had a better time at school.

Hermione started and excelled at Hogwarts. We weren't surprised, she always wanted to please her teachers and would work extra hard to prove her worth. Her overzealous study habits didn't start at eleven and Hogwarts. If any of her primary teachers were asked about Hermione Granger, they would all say she would accomplish anything she desired. They were right.

After her fifth year and we were told about what happened at the Department of Mysteries, we were rightly worried. Hermione confided in us that she had to go back in order to help save Harry and by extension everyone else. We didn't necessarily believe her. She had been know to be a bit melodramatic in her life. But what cause us to believe her was the sincerity and fear in her eyes. With worry, we allowed her to return to Hogwarts for her sixth year. That was the year everything in our world changed.

The letters we received from Hermione were different, they never discussed anything going on at the school and that worried me. By the time the Christmas holidays were nearing, I had decided to confront Hermione about it. It was a week before Christmas when Hermione and two wizards appeared in our living room. It didn't take long to realize Hermione was afraid. She was afraid for us. Rich wanted to leave but we talked him around. Draco explained that we would be helpless and our deaths would be used as a way to hurt Hermione. After hearing things I wish could be erased from my head, we agreed to leave. It wasn't without a lot of reticence that we also agreed to have our memories removed. Hermione explained she had come up with the theory and between the three people in our living room, they had come up with a workable solution.

I trust my daughter with my life and to prove to her my faith, I agreed. My last memory, before I forgot who I was, was of Hermione crying and wishing there was another way. Draco was holding my daughter as Rich and I took our potions. My last thought was how happy I was Draco would protect Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello all. Here is the next part...Hermione's take on her 7th year and the Final Battle. We are getting close to the end...I'm still struggling with the epilogue but after this chapter is one from Severus. Again, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. :).**_

 _ **For those of you that got up early this morning (in the US) or have been camping in Windsor (in the UK) to watch the royal wedding, hope it was what you wanted to see.**_

 ** _Disclaimer, I don't own them. They belong to JKR (and probably a couple of corporations related to the books and movies), any identities you recognize are hers. Any similarities to persons living or dead is a coincidence. I own a house (with a mortgage), an old pair tennis shoes and some apple products._** __

 _ **Have a great rest of your day!**_

*R&R**R&R*

 _'_ _Amor Vincit' Chapter 7 - How to End a War_

 _By Hermione Malfoy_

After sneaking into Hogwarts just before the start of what should be my seventh year, Draco and I set up our living space. We were in a relatively spacious room deep in the dungeons. The room was beyond the potions classroom and Severus's private chamber. There was really no reason for any student or professor to venture this far, this deep, into the castle. Regardless, we still were able to set warning wards to let us know if anyone other than Severus approached.

As far as the school was concerned, Draco was off with the Death Eaters. Voldemort; however, believed he was at the school. Severus had informed us, prior to returning to school there had been a meeting and the Carrow siblings ended up on the floor after questioning where someone was. Voldemort reminded them who was in charge and to not question things beyond their station. Severus believed this would keep the pair quiet about Draco's absence. It was a great relief, we weren't exactly sure how Draco's absence would be explained.

Harry and Ron were in a room that was deeper and in the bowels of the castle. According to the house elves, no one knew the room existed except for them. It was decided the boys would be protected there for as long as it took to remove the horcurx. I would have preferred to have excluded Ron in this plan but in the end we all knew Ron would go where Harry was. Ron would also question things at the wrong moment and probably end up getting us all killed. Elf magic allowed for the two Gryffindor boys to sleep through their seventh year while believing they were hunting horcruxes. That had been the plan and on the day of Bill and Fleur's ruined wedding, we were able to slip away. The elves shadowed us for days before finding the right moment. As soon as we were away from the Burrow, they acted and boys were brought directly to the castle. I ran a few last minute errands before appearing at Spinner's End.

Draco had spent the summer there preparing for what was to come. He had collected all the books and other bits we would need for the schooling year and anything else that might be required to survive the upcoming war. Kitmu had been running between the Manor and Spinner's End in order to keep us up to date on Voldemort's plans. After hearing his plans for the school, we made some changes to what we were planning. In addition to getting the normal supplies, Draco bought as many of the ingredients for healing potions as he could. Based on what he had heard about those now stationed in the school, our classmates were going to need help.

I called Neville while Draco got Kitmu to bring Terry Boot and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw and Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. The seven of us sat in Spinner's End as Draco informed them of everything. Terry made a comment about there being no Slytherin students and Draco proceeded to inform him that Slytherin was in with us and they were working their own angles. As Slytherin students they would be safe from what the Carrows were planning. The five incoming seventh years quickly realized that Severus would not be able to help but by us meeting in his home it was obvious where his allegiance truly lay.

After receiving oaths from the five (and my promising a reaction worse than 'snitch' if we were betrayed), we explained what each would have to do for their houses. My five friends agreed without hesitation. Since they all had their enchanted coins still, it was decided that would be how Draco would communicate with the group. I, as far as the majority of people were concerned, was on the run with Harry and Ron. Neville promised to provide whatever ingredients he could from the school greenhouses. Professor Sprout had given him permission, signed by the Minister of Magic, in order for Neville to provide for the potions classes and reduce the cost of the course to the school. Pomona may have also mentioned it would be a good idea to have extra plants used by Madam Pomfrey.

We heard the students arriving on that cold September first day. Draco and I dreaded what we knew was going to happen. It took all of our strength to stay in the shadows and stage our battles behind the scenes. Neville certainly came into his own over those months. He was the only other person to know exactly where our room was. He swore only in a direr emergency would he venture into the dungeons. He actually said " _I finally got to drop potions and it will take Voldemort showing up for me to go down there without a damn good reason._ "

My once shy and quiet friend had blossomed into a fierce warrior and protector. That was the reason I knew he would be the one to destroy the final horcrux. We had to wait until the day of the battle before it could be done, but Kitmu swore if the snake was not brought to the battle he would make sure Neville would be able to destroy it. Severus had removed the real sword of Godric Gryffindor and delivered it to our room. With the Basilisk venom coating the edge it would be the fastest way to slay the snake and destroy the final piece of Voldemort's soul. Neville practiced with the sword until he was confident in his motions.

The Slytherin students provided copies of their notes and assignments to Draco. All knew if I spent nine months focused solely on what could go wrong I would make myself insane. Having a respite from the potential outcomes was appreciated. I had never given them a chance, but then again they didn't really like me either.

As the days and weeks became months and the months changed to seasons, we neared the end of the final term. Kitmu confirmed Voldemort's decision was to do nothing until Harry returned. That actually made me happy, we could stage the battle in a manner that best suited us. Voldemort, of course, didn't realize he had handed us the key to victory. With that knowledge I started a rough draft of events. Severus provided some insight on what the Death Eaters would do when Harry was identified and Draco provided a few, yet unknown, dark Malfoy spells that would protect us all from harm.

While Draco and I were working to protect our classmates, the elves had been working on removing the horcrux from Harry's head. It had been decided, once they figured it out, to keep it there until the day of the battle. Voldemort had been keeping tabs on Harry (or what he thought Harry was doing) through their link. If we removed that link we would lose our chance to guide Voldemort into doing our bidding.

Apparently Voldemort had been bitterly disappointment when the snatchers had failed to capture us multiple times. That told us he truly believed what Harry was dreaming and that we were on the run. At this point, Voldemort knew that we knew about the horcruxes. Severus confirmed Voldemort was confident we hadn't identified all of them and was unconcerned as the visions showed us destroying Slytherin's necklace.

The sleeping spell the elves used on Harry allowed for his dreams to be manipulated and directed. Most of what Voldemort saw was what Harry thought would happen. Harry's actions during sixth year seemed only be a precursor to the wild expectations he had when it was determined we would 'hunt' the horcruxes. It was when Harry's visions showed the loneliness, fear, lack of food, unsanitary living conditions, and betrayal of those he held the closest that we were truly shown Harry's outlook on life. I knew at that point Harry's mind had been destroyed by how he was raised. I lamented the fact that I would be unable to help him. Harry was broken and no one would take up his cause. Those closest to him would still use him. Kitmu was able to broadcast the dreams and when they showed Ron's anger and misguided theories followed by his departure, I was stunned. I never thought Harry realized just how much Ron and his family used him. Maybe there was a chance for Harry to gain some control on his life.

As the end of the school year neared we decided it was time to trigger what would be considered the last stand of Voldemort. I sent the message to Neville, Terry, Michael, Susan and Hannah. Draco slipped into the Slytherin common room and told everyone to stay put. Gathering his fellow seventh years, he gave them the signal and they jumped into action. Before Draco had left the room, Daphne and Pansy were rounding up the younger years and ushering them to the secret room beyond the common room. No one but a Slytherin student could access it. The younglings would be safe regardless of what else might happen to the school. Theo and Blaise called the fifth and sixths years over to explain what was going to happen. Greg and Vince had taken to positioning the furniture as a barricade. As Draco and those who would fight exited, he sealed the common room door shut and placed a tapestries over it. He hoped the blank wall (where the tapestry was) would fool someone who was rushing down to harm those in the house. He knew his house was safe and he just hoped the other three had initiated their emergency plans.

Draco shouldn't have worried, I had spent a good couple of months planning a way to secure each of the houses. At my message, the houses were locked tight. Those that wished to fight slipped out and, like Draco, sealed their house entrances shut. Once the students were safe we converged. Knowing we only had a short time before the sleep spell would fully wear off, those standing with us ran through the last minute battle plans. Looking to Neville, I saw the man he had become, he stood with a straight back holding the sword that would end Nagini. He looked to me and smiled. "You know I'm only sure I can do this because of you Hermione. I always wanted to do right by my parents, but I never was given the confidence I could. You've given me that and I will always side with you." Neville gave me a tight hug before releasing and leaving with a few others into their preordained positions.

Those remaining were primarily the Slytherins who had spent the last year perfecting their shield and protections charms. Additionally, they had all mastered the most advanced and difficult disillusionment charm known. Draco gave me a hug and kiss before nodding to his friends. They all shimmered away and ran to their positions. I heard Draco whisper for me to stay safe and he would protect Severus.

Kitmu stood next to me and took me to my friends. The elves had identified the only way to destroy the horcrux was to kill it. I couldn't believe Harry had to die for the war to end. Had Dumbledore been right all along? Kitmu had quickly corrected me and explained the elves had a spell that was similar to the killing curse but it would only target the horcrux. We hadn't tested it yet, but it was the only option. Kitmu slowly advanced on Harry and cast the spell. Harry's chest rose and fell. It faltered for just a moment before it rose again. The elf standing by Harry confirmed the horcrux was gone. The group of us left the room and headed to our destiny.

When Harry and Ron had been brought out of their rest, they believed we had just snuck into the school from the secret tunnel at the Hog's Head. Harry ran off as he was apt to do, to locate the diadem. I caught up to Harry and 'reminded' we had already found it in the Room of Requirement. Kitmu created a story about Draco and his friends chasing us but in the end the diadem had been destroyed. Now it was just down to fighting.

Draco stalked Severus (as he had promised) and kept closer than he should have, in my opinion. When Voldemort realized Severus had betrayed him, the snake was sent to attack. Draco actually had to jump out of its way. He was forcing the bezoar stone down Severus's throat well before the snake had let go of its quarry. In the shocked silence of that event, Neville quietly stepped forward. In a move he rehearsed for months, the snake was in multiple pieces before anyone acknowledged his attack. Luckily Harry realized what the dead snake represented and sent the killing curse to Riddle. The dark wizard was in shock when the curse hit him. Being a bit more vindictive than my friends, I sent fiendfyre at the body. I wanted nothing to remain of the cursed man.

I shot a number of spells over those that stood with Voldemort. It was then I noticed the prone and still body of Bellatrix LeStrange. I knew she was Draco's aunt by blood but he had never known her as a child and she was one of the beasts that had been present the day his mother was killed and he was tortured. Severus informed us that _SHE_ had actually participated in Draco's torture. We suspected that she was involved with what Narcissa had been subject to as well. I knew there was no love lost between Draco and Bella. After seeing her dead body I suspected Draco had killed her before taking Severus away. As an aside, I didn't find out for sure on this until just recently. It seemed she had raised her wand toward me and Draco didn't allow her any additional time. She was dead before her beloved leader.

Draco, after sending Bella to her final resting place, had continued in his effort to save Severus. Based on Arthur's attack in fifth year, we had determined the potion that would negate the venom and close the wound. That was poured down his throat and to be safe, a few tears from a Phoenix were dripped onto the wounds before the pair apparated away. I heard the crack of Draco's apparition and knew he was safely away. They had actually gotten away prior to Neville completely dispatching the snake. That was the reason I had no concern about sending the blasted fire over the dead body.

Stories had already started to circulate about what had transpired before we made it back to the Great Hall. The wounded were being tended to while the dead were mourned. The battle went much faster than I thought. I think it was because after splitting himself so many times and being 'non-corporal' for so long his ability to fight and think quickly had decreased. It was easy to torture someone when everyone was afraid but he didn't have the advantage that day.

Harry was circled with people slapping him on the back and congratulating him. Everyone was his friend now. Harry didn't seem to mind that those same people had said and done nasty things to him over the years. I was looking for Draco and concerned he hadn't returned yet. When he entered into the Hall, I immediately ran to him and jumped into his arms. We had done it. He kissed me as if he hadn't seen me in a year. We laughed until three aurors appeared and attempted to arrest him. I told them to go find Kingsley unless they wanted their careers over. Two of them didn't wanted to believe me but I wasn't about to let them near Draco. This was what he had been worried would happen. He would be tried because of his name. I stood glaring at the pair who began to question why the Golden Girl of Gryffindor would be protecting a Death Eater. The third auror, the one who looked the most unsure, spun and left the Hall. He, as it turned out had a lick of sense, went to find Kingsley. Kingsley entered and quickly defused the situation, I was a moment away from hexing them both.

Draco and I left and celebrated the victory as only teenagers in love could.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N - Happy Memorial Day to those of you in the States. First, thanks to any military (past and present) - your service is not without sacrifice and I am humbly grateful to those who serve.**_

 _ **This weekend is also the unofficial start to the summer season. I spent my day weeding, seeding and trying to make my yard presentable. Fingers crossed this year is more successful.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks to all the favorites and followers - hopefully this chapter meets your expectations. The reviews continue to make me smile, so thanks for those.**_

 _ **Don't own any of them.**_

 _ **Say hello Severus Snape...**_

*R&R**R&R*

 _'Amor Vincit' Chapter 6 - What is Price of a Memory_

 _By Severus Snape_

I spent the majority of my life shunning connections to people. They only end up hurting you in the end. My parents were both useless. My mother, a woman from the 'proud' House of Prince, allowed her muggle husband to beat and abuse us. To this day I do not understand why she allowed it. My father, it seems, knew she was a witch early in the relationship and was fine with it for a few years. Once I started to show my magical tendencies his feelings shifted and he became the horrid man I remember.

As a child I had met a young girl who ended up being a witch. Lily Evans was my best friend. She remained that way at Hogwarts for the first few years. Once James Potter decided to take an interest in her, the desire for popularity overruled our friendship. Taking the opportunity after a fight, Lily ended our friendship. When she was killed it saddened me, but not enough for me to break from the Death Eaters and spy for the Light. Both sides were wrong. I could see that in 1981. And it was true in 1997. I sat back and watched the world slowly pretend everything was ok.

Honestly, I never gave Lily's son any thought. Dumbledore had taken him to live with his family. I knew the Potter line ended with Harry. His grandparents had died in some accident shortly after his birth. I suspected James was responsible as they, James's parents, had been vocal about how their son was living and threatened to cut him out of the family. Harry would be raised away from his parents and provided access to the family vaults. Lily's parents were alive, at least at that time, as was Lily's sister. Petunia would be the most obvious person to raise the baby. She wasn't as sweet as Lily and for that I felt a little compassion for the child. I had no idea just how horribly the boy's life would be.

Once Draco had been born Narcissa insisted I be his Godfather. I'm not exactly sure why she insisted but I will be forever grateful. Draco was the reason I remained in that life, he needed someone other than his father as a role model. By the time Draco reached eleven and was ready to enter Hogwarts he had already seen and experienced some of the worst aspects of blood supremacy. While what he would see after the return of Voldemort was shocking, it didn't surprise him after his childhood. I tried to shield him, I thought of him as my son in many ways.

By the end of his fifth year, I knew war was on the horizon. Anyone with eyes saw what was to happen. The question was whether I wanted to live in either of the worlds. I didn't think I would, so I came to terms with my end. After that summer and all that happened at Malfoy Manor, I knew Draco and I were in agreement on neither side being right. It was only after Draco brought Hermione into our group that we had a real chance to survive.

Hermione Granger had been a girl I took interest in watching. She always strove for acceptance and pleasing her teachers and to do that she had to know _everything_. It was only when Draco began to support her that her plans actually worked as she intended. She was surprised the first few times before Draco pointed out that with a competent partner she could rule the world. The young witch just laughed. She really had no desire for power. She just wanted a world where people cold get along. She wasn't overly optimistic or sunny, but a pragmatic girl who knew the utopia-like world of Dumbledore was as unlikely as one where a few hundred witches and wizards could rule a few billion muggles. She would leave government to those that liked red tape and bureaucracy.

It was a few weeks before the Final Battle when we addressed the biggest concern for Hermione and Draco. Me. They had promised the other that I would survive but both knew, as did I, once Voldemort saw how deeply I hated him I would be killed. More than likely it would be a quick hit as it would probably be during the battle. Draco was the first to suggest a modification of my memories. It couldn't be too severe as I needed to still be part of the plans for the battle.

In the end, I provided a list of memories to remove and a second list of memories to modify. We worked through those memories and made plausible changes. It took a couple of weeks to work out the modifications. The last thing we did together was plan when the battle would happen. Knowing the castle would protect the students, we decided to have Harry appear before the end of the school year. The exact date wasn't decided as it would depend on a number of things like weather and the location of several of the main death eaters. I told Hermione and Draco what I thought would be the best plan and the two agreed.

Just before modifying my memories, I proposed that Hermione apply for the potions mastery position. I knew I would not remember everything but I would remember just how brilliant she was at the craft. Hermione cried a little and thanked me for my faith in her. With a nod of my head, Hermione placed the charm and my memories slowly faded.

*R&R**R&R*

There was only one time in my life where I was more scared than I was during the final battle. That was the day Narcissa had been killed. Draco had been sent home to face whatever Voldemort and others decided to do to him. I wanted nothing more than to save the boy but I knew it was impossible.

The final battle had been fierce and by the time we had the final face-off I was shocked at just how many people were present. The shock is what caused my shield to slip and for Voldemort to see my betrayal. Of course I wouldn't know the depth of my betrayal for a bit longer, but what he saw was enough. The snake bite was painful but instantly the pain was easing as Draco started the emergency rescue protocols. The venom antidote induced sleep so I awoke in a French hospital alone. The healer informed me of my injuries and the young man who brought me had to return but that he would be back soon. After requiring the Healer to provide a description, I was confident of Draco's survival.

The arrival of Hermione Granger that next day was a shock. The pair discussed what had happened and how the battle was won. After some pleasantries, Draco asked about my release. I relayed what I had been told earlier in the day and that it would be months before the Healers would be confident the venom had been full neutralized. I noticed a quick smirk from Hermione before she requested to be considered as an apprentice to the potion mastery program.

I was surprised and was ready to turn her down before she mentioned having the room next door converted and being able to teach while I was recovering. It would give me something to do. My only stipulation was for her to sit for her NEWTS. I didn't expect the pair to have that done a couple of months later. That was how Hermione Granger became my potion apprentice.

She slowly informed me of the potion she used on her parents and I was shocked at the notes she provided. The girl was quite advanced. While it was not the standard coursework, Hermione flew through everything in a year. I didn't understand her drive, I do now of course, and found her thirst for knowledge something I savored.

When she was taken I was ready to fight but Draco held me back. I didn't understand why but he said it would make sense soon. As all the pieces fell into place, I marveled at just what love can accomplish.

*R&R**R&R*

As I have thought back on my life and those that are important to me, I find the price I paid was worth it. Was it hard to accept the things I did and what happened to those that I cared for…of course. But in the end the world is a better place for our sacrifices. The children that enter Hogwarts now will never have to worry about the fear that gripped the castle less than a generation ago. For that alone I thank Merlin and whatever other gods are out.

*R&R**R&R*

 _ **A/N - One final note, the epilogue is being difficult. I should say, Lucius is being difficult. But, let's be honest, that's par for the course. As soon as he decides what he wants to do, I'll get it posted. This was the last pre-written chapter so all that remains is the aforementioned epilogue for this story. After that, my muse has decided to tackle the completely alternate universe where the war didn't happen and discrimination is non-existent (i.e., Harry, Hermione and Draco are friends from the beginning).**_

 _ **I'm planning on hitting all seven years, but would like some suggestions from you guys. Would you prefer seven shorter stories (10 - 15 chapter range) or one mammoth story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N I apologize for this taking so long. Work has been a bit crazy and Lucius can be difficult. Anyway, here is the promised epilogue. I'm pretty sure this universe is done now.**_

 ** _The epilogue is more of snippets of the future, hopefully it makes sense. If it doesn't, let me know. I may have had a glass or two of wine. Like I said, work is stressful during financial closes and reading Qs can be a bit mind-numbing._**

 ** _I don't own any of the recognized characters. I may have made up an elf or two, or maybe not. Regardless, this is just for fun._**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or followed. You guys are great. :)_**

*R&R**R&R*

 _Epilogue_

Jean Granger sat on the wide wrap around porch and took a deep breath of the slightly salty, warm air. She and Rich had left Britain almost ten years prior and had only been back a handful of times since that cold December night. Their longest stay had been when Hermione returned to them and that was only to ensure everyone involved in the plot against her daughter received their due. After the Weasley trials were complete, Hermione took a short time to decide the attention of the British press and public was just more than she wanted and asked if her family would mind returning to the idyllic little village.

Rich had been more than happy to return. He had missed working with Ivanic, the little elf who had taken to explaining the elf wine making process to Rich. Jean missed the sun. She had forgotten just how dreary England could be. Draco had no issue with leaving, he seemed to lighten up as soon as the portkey had dropped them back in their villa. Hermione immediately took to learning the potions business and had been wildly successful. Between she and Draco, they had come up with nine new potion/charms that ranged from medical uses to whitening those impossible to whiten whites. It seems the elves were a bit put out until Hermione promised they didn't have to use it.

Their discoveries had been patented, or whatever it was the magical world called it, and the family now had enough money for many more generations. It was only after Hermione complained about her magic being off one day that Narcissa got an odd look in her eye. Jean thought she knew what Narcissa suspected because Jean had the same thought. "Narcissa, I assume there is a charm or spell that would tell us." Narcissa just nodded and walked out of her frame. Hermione and Draco looked between Jean and Narcissa's empty frame with confusion. It seemed neither had thought it was possible. It was only a few moments later that Mitzi and Kitmu appeared.

Mitzi handed Draco a book and Kitmu stood next to Hermione. He waved his hand and then smiled brightly before Mitzi opened the book and pointed to a page. Hermione's eyes widened and looked to Draco. He seemed to have just caught on and looked to his elf. Draco removed his wand from its holster and started to wave over Hermione's stomach. A bright yellow light appeared and with it a quiet beating rhythm.

Smiling at the memory Jean couldn't wait to meet her grandchild.

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione Malfoy sat in her favorite chair and looked out over the beautiful view. She gently rubbed her protruding belly and sighed at the kick she received in response. "Yes, little one, I know but you still have a couple of months before you can join us. Your father and I are very excited to meet you." Hermione started to hum a little tune that seemed to comfort her child and slowly she felt the kicks, punches and flips still. It seemed the baby was a fan of napping in the warm sun. Well, that should be expected given the child's father was currently laying on the beach doing the same thing. Hermione wanted to be napping next to her husband but apparently her entire family (including Kitmu) said it wasn't healthy for her to lay in the sun. They came to the consensus she could sit in the sun room for a few hours when the morning sun wasn't quite so hot.

"The things I do for you. The things I _will_ do for you." She quietly went back to humming before she too dozed off in the late morning sun. That was how Draco found her a short while later. Hermione lay curled on the day bed with her arm wrapped around her stomach. Smiling, Draco lifted his wife and brought her to their room. It seemed his child sapped Hermione's energy. He chuckled softly thinking it was a Malfoy trait as he had been known to do the same.

Hermione refused to use a pronoun to describe their child. They had decided to not find out if the little baby would be a witch or wizard, so Hermione had taken to calling the child 'Little One'. Draco on the other (and only when out of Hermione's ear shot) would call the baby Scorpius. It was the only name they both liked. Plus Scorp was just an awesome nickname. Neither Draco nor Hermione had a name that could be easily shortened. And what names their friends had used were not liked by the pair.

Draco lay next to his wife and rubbed her stomach when he felt his son's kick. "Shh, your mum needs her rest. Just lay still Scorp. I'll tell you another story about our lives." Hermione, of course, was awake but loved listening to her husband speak to their child. She wasn't certain the baby was a boy, but she wasn't going to press the issue. She knew Draco would love a girl as much as a boy. She listened as Draco spoke of quidditch and brooms. She gave herself away with a laugh when Draco contended he had taught Hermione to love flying. Opening her eyes she saw Draco smirking up at her. His lips were as close to her stomach as they could be without actually touching. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him.

*R&R**R&R*

There was a great celebration when Scorpius was born. His entrance to the world was met with screams from all the Malfoys in the room. Hermione, exhausted from bringing her child into the world, collapsed into the pillows. Scorpius, once wrapped in the warmth of blankets and in his mother's embrace, settled against her chest and began to take in his new world with wide grey eyes. Draco sat whimpering next to his wife and son clutching his hand. He had gallantly offered it to Hermione to hold while she labored. Having Hermione's hand in his had always been a comfort to Draco. His thought on that belief may be shifted now. He wasn't exactly positive yet, but was relatively confident Hermione had broken his hand one point. Looking to his wife and son once more, he found he didn't care quite a much as he would have thought.

He gently pushed the sweaty curls from Hermione's face and forehead, before placing a gentle kiss on each cheek, forehead and finally her lips. "He's perfect. Thank you love." Hermione's tears leaked down her face from the emotion of it all. The small family sat together until their respective energies returned.

*R&R**R&R*

Hermione Malfoy looked to her sleeping son and sighed, it seemed like only yesterday she had given birth to him. His third birthday was the next day and the birth of their second child would be in than a month. Rubbing her belly she compared how active Scorpius had been at this stage and the more gentle way this child acted. It made Hermione wonder how this child would compare to Scorpius as they grew. Scorpius was a very active child and took a great deal of energy for Hermione to manage him. After many months of begging the two year old had finally gotten his mother to agree to allow him to be on a broom. For only being two, Scorpius was already showing his Slytherin side and had gotten his mother to agree to allow him to fly with his father. Hermione hadn't wanted him flying until he was at least five but somehow the two blondes had worked her around. That agreement was almost six months ago and Hermione still believed any agreements made while pregnant should be reviewable at a later time. Neither blonde agreed with her. She knew it was a lost cause but she wasn't above battling lost causes.

Hermione shuddered thinking of the wrapped box that was in her closet. Draco had gone out and found the highest rated child's training broom. Hermione was planning on adding many additional cushioning, protection and sticking charms before she allowed her son on it. She did know she would have to be quick before her son was on it. If the broom didn't have to be out of its box for the charms and spells to be added she would have been adding since the blasted thing had arrived in their home.

"I hope you aren't as enamored with flying as your brother." Hermione rubbed her belly once more before leaning down and kissing the top of her son's head. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

The next day would be a day the entire family would remember for more than just Scorpius declaring the day the 'bestest day ever' when he opened his broom. It was while Hermione was placing the final protection charm on the broom that she doubled over in pain. It seemed their second child wanted some attention as well. Before the night ended the small family of three had expanded to a small family of four. Holding his broom, Scorpius gazed at his little sister.

"Mum, my broom is great but she is the best present I gots today." With his simple acceptance, Scorpius jumped on his broom and 'zoomed' away. Zoom may have been a bit of a stretch but as he slowly made his way out of the room, Scorpius made zooming noises as he left the room and turned toward his room. Hermione sniffled and laughed as her son left.

*R&R**R&R*

Lucius Malfoy stood in his official portrait, it was really where he was most comfortable. After awaking in his portrait, he learned his father and wife enjoyed to visit other Malfoy properties through enchanted frames. He hadn't taken to using the 'extra' frames that were available to any of the family portraits. It took Lucius some time to come to terms with the decisions he made in his mortal life and enjoying the benefits of being a Malfoy didn't seem quite right to him. He wasn't really sure how long it had been since his mortal death, but he assumed it took him a good couple of years before he could speak with his son.

Draco had made something great of himself and Lucius was truly ashamed of the situation he had left for his son. After the indeterminate length of time, Lucius finally had some difficult discussions with Draco. They were difficult for Lucius because he had to admit his failures and acknowledge he did not expect to still have a portrait. He was humble and grateful for the second chance he was sure he didn't deserve. Draco was a bit reserved and explained the final decision was after a conversation with Abraxas. While Abraxas had given him the final comfort that Lucius deserved a chance, it had been Hermione and her ability to freely given forgiveness. If it hadn't been for her, the picture would have been part of the rumble that was burned and scattered after the original Manor was destroyed. Lucius nodded and understood exactly why the home he was born and raised in had been destroyed.  
After waking in the frame, Lucius had spent quite some time listening to his father explain exactly what occurred since his last mortal memory that wasn't Azkaban. After learning everything the family had experienced he took to finding Narcissa. He admitted to failing her in his accepted role as husband. It took her sometime, but eventually they could be in the same room without her glaring at him. Hermione suspected that eventually they may reclaim the friendship that led them to marrying. She didn't think they were ever in love with the other, but they had a good relationship at some point.

In the end, it was Narcissa who had asked for a replica copy of her husband's portrait to be made and added to the home in the Vindol Valley. It was a quiet and grateful Lucius that now stood in his second official portrait and looked out the windows and over the vineyards. His peace was shattered when he heard his daughter-in-law yell for her grandson. Lucius had yet to meet either of his grandchildren. While he had seen his daughter-in-law, she had decided she wasn't ready to face him yet. He understood and would typically leave if she entered the room. She knew he did it for her and she was slowly coming to terms with the man.

Lucius chuckled softly to himself, Scorpius was quite a handful and reminded Lucius of a young Draco. The stories Narcissa told him were virtually repeats of what his own son had done in Wiltshire. It was while reliving his memories of those better days that the door to the study was opened and quietly shut. Lucius looked to see who had entered but saw no one. It was a few moments later when a blonde head looked around the chair. The child was obviously Scorpius but to Lucius he was transported to when Draco was a rambunctious six year old. The boy was obviously looking at the portraits, Lucius's was the last one Scorpius viewed. With a relaxed sigh the young boy climbed into one of the chairs. Lucius wondered if Scorpius was checking to see if Narcissa was in the room.

"You look like my daddy." Those were the first words Lucius heard from his grandson and the boy that would carry on his family's name.

"Some would say your daddy looks like me." Lucius looked to see how Scorpius would respond. The boy cocked his head to the side and gazed at the picture. Lucius suspected that was from his mother. From how Hermione had been described and from what he remembered of the muggleborn girl, her son had inherited her ability to analyze the world around her and look at things from a different perspective.

"You're my daddy's daddy. I haven't been allowed to meet you yet." Scorpius had also seemed to have inherited both of his parents intelligence. They were the top two students in their class and that was probably the only reason they had both survived the war. It was only when he was getting ready to respond to Scorpius that the boy continued. "Daddy says I shouldn't come into his study without him. He says you are still coming to terms with things. I don't know what things they are but I need to hide from Mum so is it ok if I'm here?" Lucius smiled at the boy in a way that hadn't happened in over twenty years.

"Yes, and since you are here we can talk. Let's start with you telling me why you have to hide." Scorpius looked a bit nervous about the request but he had been raised to respect his elders and between his mother, Grandma Jean and Gran Cissa, manners were clearly instilled in the boy. With a resigned sigh Scorpius went to explain his morning.

"You see my sister is three and she always follows me around. I normally don't mind because it's good to have someone else around. But today I just wanted to be alone and maybe ride my broom on the beach. But I couldn't shake her and I got a little mad. I may have sent her to the top of the bookcases in the library. I didn't really mean it but I couldn't figure out how to get her down. So I went to go get my broom, I figured I could fly up and get her. Before I could get back, Mum must have found her and started yelling. So I ran."

Scorpius shrugged and settled into the chair. Lucius noticed how his eyes began to droop and before the man knew it, Scorpius had fallen asleep. It seemed accidental magic was quite tiring on the young boy. He watched his grandson for a few minutes before realizing his mother would be beside herself soon. Lucius quietly called one of the elves to make sure Scorpius didn't make a break for it again and went to find his daughter-in-law. It took Lucius quite a while to find her as walking though portraits took a bit of skill. It was in the front hall that Lucius found Hermione.

The witch was frantic and almost spinning in a circle until a quiet cough sounded behind her. Spinning again, Hermione found herself faced with her father-in-law. "Lucius, I don't have time. Scorpius…". Hermione trailed off and began to turn again trying to figure out where her son could be. She hadn't been able to find him after finding Caeli on the top of the library bookcase.

"Mrs. Malfoy." No response and the witch was still turning. "Hermione." At the sound of her given name, Hermione stopped and looked to her father-in-law with a bit of suspicion. "Scorpius ended up in the study with me and he explained what happened before falling asleep. One of the elves is watching him while I came to find you." Hermione stood a bit shock and tilted her head to the side. The expression on her face was exactly the same one Scorpius had given him a bit earlier. "I suspect the amount of magic it took to lift Caeli to the top of the shelves drained his energy. He's perfectly fine. He couldn't figure out how to get her back down with magic so he had gone to get his broom. He was going to fly up and get her but you found her first." Lucius shrugged a little before continuing. "I'll be heading back unless you'd like me to wait until you've taken him. I felt it would be better if I found you instead of sending one of the elves."

Hermione only had a few experiences with Lucius Malfoy in her life and none of them could be classified as good. The man had made her husband's life hell and was directly responsible for the death of her mother-in-law. As Hermione stood looking at the picture, she was able to see her husband in the soft expression on the painting's face. "No Lucius you don't have to wait, go ahead and I'll be there shortly." The painting nodded and walked from the frame. When Hermione made her own way to Draco's study she saw Cvijet standing over Scorpius.

Hermione rested her hand on the young elf's shoulder. "I'll go ahead and take him to bed. Thank you for watching him." The elf smiled widely and popped away. After lifting Scorpius and feeling him snuggle into her, Hermione turned to the portrait. "Thank you again Lucius, maybe next time you're in a room and I walk in, you don't have to leave."

The portrait nodded and realized that everything could eventually be close to good again. Lucius turned his gaze back toward the windows and watched the trees gently swaying in the wind.


End file.
